


When I See You Again

by LostInMyWorld



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Human Disaster Garcia Flynn, Love, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Vaginal Sex, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyWorld/pseuds/LostInMyWorld
Summary: In the year 2010, Lucy Preston is getting her PhD Approval in NYC. The night before, she has an encounter with a tall, dark and handsome stranger and an unforgetable night.Little did she know then, that she will see him again, years later.
Relationships: Amy Preston & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Iris Flynn & Lucy Preston, Jiya & Lucy Preston
Comments: 40
Kudos: 64





	1. The Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> So this is actually my first ever FanFic and I do feel, like there is way too much writing for the comparatively little plot. Maybe that will get better by time.  
> Also, please note that English is not my native language, therefore I own all my errors. 
> 
> Ever since I watched the Final, I have been struggling with the ending, although, I like how they tried to round it up for the fans... but I am a hopeless sucker for my fav Garcy relationship and especially the human dumpster fire himself.  
> So I basically ended up reading any story, one shot and everything else that was posted on Garcy over the past months... and thus, ended up with a head full of weird ideas, inspired by several great pieces I read and sometimes re-read multiple times. 
> 
> I own nothing but my awful writing and I just ship Garcy over everything.
> 
> P.S. Be advised to find smut in chapters 2, 8 and 9. The rest is just blabla

1\. The Meet Cute  
**July, 2010**

  
Lucy Preston was nervous. Today was the day, the day that should determine her future more than anything ever happening. At least, that’s what she thought at this moment. She took a deep breath, gathered her courage and walked through the door. She could do this, she would become a doctor, once and for all, she was getting her PhD, pronto. With this thought, she walked to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down. She looked up and mustered the faces of the commission, one by one. And then, she saw him. She looked into his eyes, those amazing eyes. Deep with green and she could lose herself in them…

  
**The Night before**

  
She waved at the Bartender for a refill. She was not quite sure, if it was wise to drink too much, the night before you had to step in front of a commission board and defend your PhD thesis, but after the first Martini, she thought she might as well have another one, just one, and then go to bed bright and early. After all, it was her one and only night in New York, she had to make use of it.

She touched down via plane this afternoon, went over her presentation again, felt she was properly prepared and decided to have a snack and apparently two drinks in the Pub across the hotel. Tomorrow would be awful. The board was consistent of 5 high ranked Professors, that she had to woo with her work. She looked them up, after getting the list and they didn’t seem too bad. Except there was one last minute switch, Professor Manilow was replaced last minute by a so- called Professor Flynn. But she was too lazy now, to look him up. Probably just another old guy, replacing Manilow.

 _Whatever_ , she was sure she would handle him just fine anyways. And it would all be over in about 15 hours, and then she could finally enter the world of academic scholars. And maybe, just maybe, her Mom would even be proud of her. Amy would be, for sure. She smiled inwardly, no matter if she got approved tomorrow or not, by the time she would touch ground back in California, Amy would make sure they would celebrate, whether it was to celebrate her new PhD or to make her forget, she ever wrote a thesis.

  
She had to snort a laugh at the image of Amy’s face and reaction forming in her head, just as the Bartender placed her second drink in front of her.

  
“The Martini tell you a good joke?” A male voice to her left said and she looked up.

Her eyes met the warm and friendly gaze of a handsome stranger. Dark hair flopping down his forehead, almost hanging into his eyes… and eyes, he had. She stared at him and got lost in those beautiful green eyes, that seemed too deep to explore.  
Coming back to her senses, realizing she had probably just stared at him with her mouth agape and totally embarrassed she stumbled out a hasty respond.

  
“No, no I just, uh, was thinking about… stuff.” _About stuff? Really Lucy? How very eloquent of you!_

To her surprise he just smirked at her, grabbed into his pocket and picked out a coin. He held it up and she recognized it as a Euro coin.

  
“A coin for your thoughts.” He said suggestively, placing the coin on the counter besides her Martini.

In her head, her thoughts were going havoc once again: _A coin for your thoughts? Oh, A Penny for your thoughts. Come on Lucy, what is wrong with you, he has a nice accent, obviously he is not from around here, just roll with it. He is tall, dark and handsome, oh gosh and those eyes and that smirk. Be eloquent, come on… those eyes… think of something more eloquent than ‘stuff’ this time… be eloquent…_

  
“Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about the influences of climate change on the 17th century crisis and the consequences that followed, you know revolts and rebellions, catastrophes all over the Northern Hemisphere.” She shut her mouth abruptly, realizing that she had probably just turned him off, in the most awkward academic bullshit way, ever.

 _Very eloquent, Lucy! But really? Catastrophe of the 17th century?_ She sarcastically congratulated herself.

  
His eyebrows went up in a surprised expression and she decided it was better to look at her Martini instead of getting his full rejection face first.

Maybe, if she stared long enough at the liquid, maybe it would open up like a void and swallow her whole, or at least part in the middle, like Moses did with the water and then she could just walk through and be crushed by embarrassment.

  
To her surprise, the barstool beside her shifted and from the corner of her eye she saw him settling down, lifting his arm and waving at the Bartender. He then turned to her again.

  
“Hmm, would you like to elaborate more on that thought?” She could hear a smile in his voice and dared to look at him. He smiled at her, indeed. And it wasn’t that he was laughing at her.

  
“What?” She asked confused.

  
“I would like to hear more about that thought of yours, on the crisis. I mean I have heard about the little ice age around that time, caused by missing sun spots, which came to be known as the Maunder Minimum and the increased volcanic activity. But I am always open for more information.”

  
She stared at him. His drink came and he held it up to her. “That is, of course, only if you would like to share your thoughts any further.” He winked at her and smiled sincerely cheering with his Whiskey.

  
Before she knew what was happening here, the two of them were engaged in a number of nerdy discussions about any kind of historical topics.

He was so easy to talk to. He knew stuff. What he lacked in details in American History, which was her expertise, he made up for, with ridiculously concrete knowledge of European history.

They kept talking and gazing into each other’s eyes and whenever the drinks were emptied, there seemed to be a new one appearing and the hours went by flying.

  
It was close to midnight, when she finally jumped up, looking at her watch and coming to her senses, despite the slight lightheadedness, induced by the consumed alcohol.

  
“Oh gosh, I am so sorry, I really have to go now.”

  
She could clearly see the disappointment washing over his handsome face, before it was quickly replaced by a friendly and polite expression. Almost like a mask he put on for other people. But who was she to judge, she barely even knew him.

  
“May I escort you back to your accommodations?” He asked politely.

  
“Oh, no worries, it’s just around the corner.” She smiled, although not quite sure, why she would deny him these last minutes. She just wouldn’t want to bother him.

As if reading her mind, he answered, that in fact it wouldn’t bother him, but since he had taken up all her evening, he at least wanted to make sure she got home safely, it was dark and so close to midnight.

  
“Unless, of course you will lose your enchantment at the last strike of the clock, Cinderella, and turn back into a Pumpkin?” He gave her a shy smile.

  
She had noticed, he had a strange sense of humor, sometimes dry and sarcastically, sassy and sometimes just awkward and somehow endearing. She really liked it.

  
She chuckled at his comment. “I am not sure, that turning into a pumpkin, is how the story goes. But fine. It is rather dark out there and maybe I’ve watched too many CSI:NY episodes at some point.” She gave him a smile and his bright smile was reward enough.

  
They paid, or rather, he insisted on paying. All the European gentleman it seemed. Well, she wasn’t the one to complain too loudly, her salary as an assistant teaching facility member during her PhD wasn’t the best, to be honest. And he seemed to be just fine, considering the nice dress shirt and the attractive light jacket he put on.

Leaving the pub, a chilly wind was blowing and she cursed inwardly that she hadn’t brought her jacket, as goosebumps began to form on her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself, taking in the City that never sleeps. Then she felt something wrapping around her shoulders and she turned her head. He was hovering with his hands over her shoulders, releasing his jacket, to keep her warm, seemingly unsure of whether to touch her or not. Definitely a Gentleman! She smiled and thanked him, to which he gave a single nod and interlocked his hands behind his back, while she wrapped his jacket tight around herself.

  
They walked and talked a little more on the short way back to her hotel. In front of the door they stopped, facing each other.  
She wasn’t sure what to say or to do. Parting just like that felt strange, but she really needed to get some sleep.

  
“So… this is me.” She finally said, trying to avoid the strange feeling in her stomach by letting him go like that.

  
He didn’t answer her, just ducked his head and gazed into her eyes. And she gazed back, getting lost in them, once more.

  
She doesn’t know whether it was the alcohol or not. She wasn’t that drunk, to be honest, she couldn’t deny a slight alcohol encouragement, but she was really not that drunk. Neither was he, at least she assumed he wasn’t. He wasn’t slurring or talking nonsense, so maybe it was just, that both of them wanted, what followed.

  
He took one of her hands in his large one and lifted it up to his lips, placing an ever so light peck on her knuckles, never looking away from her eyes. “It was nice meeting you, Cinderella.”

  
She just closed the gap between them, went on her tip toes and with the hand he wasn’t holding, she pulled him down on his lapels and crushed her lips to his. He seemed a little stunned at first, but recovered quickly and kissed her back, his hands now coming up into her hair and pulling her closer to him. And _how he could_ kiss. He turned the angle of his head and deepened the kiss and before she knew what was happening, she could feel herself being pressed lightly against the wall.

Captured between the heat of the wall still being hot from the hot summer day and the heat radiating from his solid body in front of her. And it just felt so good.

  
At some point he pulled back breathlessly, his hair wrecked from her hands grabbing and pulling him towards her. She could see the sheer lust and desire in his face and something else glimmering in his eyes, that she couldn’t determine, but it intrigued her.

  
He seemingly came back to his senses, as he mustered to say something. “I, uh, thanks.” Or maybe not quite recovering all of his mind yet. “I, uh, I should get going… you said you needed to get some sleep.” And he pulled away from her.

  
Before he could turn away forever, she decided it was now or never. She basically launched herself at him, capturing his lips once more in a light brush.

“You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.” She said in a hopefully seductive tone. She really wasn’t good at this.

  
For a moment he seemed to debate with himself and just to emphasize the advantages of staying with her, she brushed her hand across his chest, feeling his muscle packs and let it slide further down over his abdomen, stopping at his belt.

  
“But I wouldn’t keep you from going, if that is, what you wanted.” She smiled at him and turned towards the hotel door.

  
“You still have my jacket.” It wasn’t an accusation, just a mere statement of a fact.

  
“I might need help taking it off, before returning it…”

  
“Who am I to deny a beautiful woman any help?” The smirk had returned to his face and he took Lucy’s outstretched hand and she pulled him behind her into the hotel, towards her room.


	2. Oh, What A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After following his Cinderella to her hotel room, things turn out as expected...

Somehow, they had managed to get upstairs in the elevator and to her room, without making a scene of indecency or wrecking each other. Although it was hard to restrain herself from touching him just yet.

She fumbled with the key card and finally got the door open. She barely put her purse on the dresser, before she heard the door falling close and felt his hands on her hips.

With a firm grip, yet not too aggressively, he turned her around to face him wholly. Gazing into her eyes again with a questioning look, he just looked at her, until she gave the slightest of nods. And it seemed, that was all he needed of her permission.

He crushed his lips to hers. Catching her in a ferocious kiss, pressing his body against hers, pressing her against the dresser. His hands were at her back, sliding lower while he kept kissing her, like she was air and he was a drowning man. Stopping on her upper thighs, just below her butt, he quickly lifted her up to sit on the dresser.

He nuzzled against her neck, she dropped her head back to give him better access. He was kissing and slightly biting her, not enough to leave any marks, but enough to make her shudder in anticipation and lust. At the same time, he jerked her legs further apart, with his hip, so that he could press his middle against her heated core, if he wanted to. And gosh, did she want him to do so, but he apparently wasn’t there yet.

His hand went up her thigh, pushing the hem of her dress upwards and sliding his long fingers towards her center again. She couldn’t suppress a moan at the sheer thought of his long fingers finding his way up her body. What he could do to her with those delicate, nice, long fingers.

He found her hip bone with his hand, while retuning his kisses to her jaw. And she basically ripped his shirt open, exposing his muscled, well defined torso. She pushed his shirt back over his shoulder and ripped it out of his belt.

He withdrew his hand quickly from her hipbone and the other from the small of her back, shedding his shirt, and retuning to his original position just as quickly. And then his exploration went further. He stroked against the waistband of her panties, teasing her, with the idea of reaching underneath them or pulling them down or just staying where he was.

She desperately wanted him to touch her more, deeper. Groaning at his teasing, she bit down on his shoulder (that definitely would leave a mark, but as long as he wasn’t going for a swim in the next days, he should be fine). He smirked at her, pulling back, just enough to look her in the eyes.

“Not the patient type, are you now?” He smirked.

“Not really, not now.” She managed to get out, before she interlocked her heels behind his nice ass and by pulling her towards his center, he was crushed into her. He groaned and she could clearly feel his arousal through the pants. But before she could properly rock against his impressing middle, he lifted her up again and carried her towards the bed. And she damn well knew, that the bed was better than the top of the dresser. Yet, she thought she would have taken him anyway, no matter where or how.

He lifted her a little higher and basically threw her on the bed, where she landed in the soft pillows. He quickly undressed, kicked his boots and socks off, undid his belt and shed his pants including boxer brief. And before she could enjoy the sight of all his attributes, he threw himself on the bed, landing half on top of her but not crushing her. He grinned and then pulled back again, grabbing behind her and in a swoop, he had shed her elegantly of her dress and bra. Her knickers the only remaining obstacle between them.

He kissed her breasts and kept his mouth’s attention on her upper body, while his hand was wandering down her side towards her waistband again. And then under. She moaned loudly when his long fingers found her wet core. And he let out a satisfied noise, when he slid through her folds and played at her entrance. Carefully he eased his fingertip into her, making sure she was wet enough. But in her current state, that was definitely not an issue.

He glided his index finger deeper and his thumb found her clit. His mouth was on her neck, scraping his teeth over her sensitive skin and playing with her earlobe. She moaned again, his thumb encircling her clit and his finger slowly thrusting in and out of her. He added a second, long finger and slowly entered her deeper up to the fork of his hand, while his thumb kept at her clit. In and out he kept thrusting, circling and hitting that sweet spot in her, again and again.

Without further thinking she let this delightful feeling wash over her… _yes! There!_ Her eyes were closed. “Yes, uuuuhhhh… right there, yes! Yeees, harder.” And he did press harder. Her toes curled up and her one hand clenched the sheets of the bed, the other dragged nails into his back, again leaving marks on his body. And then she blissfully went over the edge in an astonishing orgasm.

He, persistent as he seemed, kept working on her with his hand, slowly bringing her back down from her high. She opened her eyes and with a glassy look she kissed him on his mouth. Maybe a little clumsy, but he didn’t seem to mind.

She grabbed his wrist and carefully withdrew his oh so talented hand from her panties. He looked a little confused, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, she kissed him, to stop him from saying something, that might kill the mood. She had a feeling that he was capable of ruining stuff with a single comment if he wanted to.

She wiggled herself out under him and turned him over, and he let her (otherwise she would have never been able to do so, the man was double her size and full of muscles, had lifted her up like she weighted nothing). She kissed him again, then quickly withdrew from the bed. His upper body came up, following her retreating form, but she placed a hand on his chest and pressed him down firmly. And he went, again. There was a certain high, still from the orgasm he had just given her, but something else, the feeling of power. She could do to him, what she wanted, and he would willingly let her do so. She had power over this Adonis of a man.

She grinned, rapidly crossed the room to her purse, fished out two condoms, got her panties of and returned to the bed. She climbed up, straddling him.

One of his eyebrows went up in surprise. “You, uh, you came prepared, huh?”

“Better safe than sorry, right?!” She grinned, ripping one of the condoms open.

“Right!” He said, with a mischievous grin. _Thank god for Amy and her reluctance to admit that I will never have a love life worth mentioning_! Lucy thought to herself.

She gripped his best part and he twitched at the contact. She looked at him suggestively.

“It’s been… some time.” He concluded with a pause in between.

“Well then, you shouldn’t have to wait any longer.” She said and immediately wondered where all her confidence suddenly came from. Was it the alcohol? She usually never was this forward or had a self esteem that would allow her to act like she currently did. But with him, it was just that she felt so good. He made her feel good, powerful, like she was appreciated, like she was a queen and he would do anything for her. And they had only just met, like what? Six hours ago?

She didn’t hesitate any further, sheathed him and hovered over him, totally in control of the situation. She had him in her hand, figurately and literally, and she enjoyed that feeling. Before she could guide him to her entrance, his hand was on her center again, his thumb again at her sensitive clit and his fingers playing at her entrance. He was making sure, she was still ready for him, after this short interruption. This thoughtfulness warmed her heart and if it was possible to fall in love at first- well sex- then that’s what just happened to her.

When noticing, that indeed, she was ready for him, he withdrew his hand and she didn’t waste time, guiding his tip into her. His head fell back at the contact and he gripped her hips. She eased herself down an inch and he could barely keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. It almost seemed like he had to restrain himself, to not just thrust all of him up into her. Although, she was pretty sure, she wouldn’t mind a little rough edge from him.

She let herself sink down, taking him all in now, slowly but inch by inch without pause. And she moaned as he stretched her nicely. She loved a good size and his was definitely and without a doubt more than adequate for her requirements.

Now he was the one looking up at her with glassy eyes and an expression of awe, that she didn’t want to interpret right now. She had more important feelings to take care of. With that she rolled her hips and he slid even deeper. A strangled noise escaped his throat and she grinned satisfactory.

She lifted herself up until he was almost gliding out and then with a quick motion took him back in. His grip on her hips tightened. _Oh, well then_ , she thought. And again, she lifted herself and let her rot down on him.

She continued and increased the speed of her ups and downs, also rolling her hips, falling into a nice rhythm. She was riding him, she was fucking him, good and hard as he was, she would make him come. And gosh, was he hard.

She was bouncing on him; her head had fallen back and she started to lose rhythm as the feeling grew in her lower parts again. She lifted herself up again and when she came down, he met her half way with a thrust hard and deep, she could feel it to her spine.

“Ahhh, yeeess!” She exclaimed again, being taken higher and higher, by every thrust he took. And then, with his thumb again at her clit, she exploded in another orgasm. Her brain went white and she probably screamed in ecstasy for him to fuck her even harder.

When she came to, she was on top of him still, her head on his shoulder, her body parts a little limp. She nuzzled against his neck to kiss him there, but when she moved, she could feel him still inside her. And despite being a little oversensitive, he still felt so good and hard and he still stretched her and she didn’t want him to stop.

He kept thrusting into her, shallow and slowly, waiting for her to come back from her high- again, apparently. He observed her and was smiling at her. She was sure, her face just went red as a strawberry, but she couldn’t care less.

A moment later, he suddenly flipped her on her back. She made a disappointed noise at the loss of him, as he had slipped out.

He smirked, while now hovering over her. “So, so impatient.” His grin widened and he guided himself back to her entrance. He waited a second there, watched her carefully and then slammed into her with full power.

A mixture of scream and moan escaped her and again she bit down on his shoulder. He took her hands and lifted them above her head, kissing her ferociously on the mouth, while withdrawing himself a bit to slowly and sweetly thrust into her again. And that’s what he did. He set a slow and almost punishing rhythm, yet delightful. She felt him going deeper with each thrust, long and hard and slowly.

Her hands were pinned over her head and she was at his full mercy. And he kept thrusting. He locked eyes with her and she had the feeling of him staring into her soul, while he was all inside her. She didn’t know, that slow could be this delightful. But as he kept going in and out and in again, seemingly still thrusting deeper and deeper to the back of her spine, watching her every expression and listening to every noise, she never wanted to experience love making any different.

With his hard and deep thrusts, she started moaning again and he continued. Again, her toes started curling and she closed her eyes, feeling the high rolling over her- again. She climaxed with a loud moan and her sight went white. Only this time, she could feel him lose his rhythm, the moment she closed her eyes and she clenched around him, pushing him over the edge with her.

He came with a guttural groan and a long hard deep last thrust into her. Then he went limp, just barely catching his weight on his elbows, before accidently crushing her.

He stayed on top of her for a few minutes, too spend to move. And she found, that she didn’t mind at all, he just felt nice on top of her. Then he lifted himself up, smiling shyly and giving her a light peck on the corner of her mouth. He went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and came back with a towel for her.

He was standing in front of the bed, looking like a boy, with a shy, soft smile. “How… was that…” He trailed off. She blinked at him puzzled. _Was he really asking how it was? Really?_

“Was that… like… oooookay?” He finally asked, seemingly costing all of his courage. She just stared at him, still not comprehending, how a gorgeous, intelligent, humorous, charming man had just transformed into a shy teenager, after giving her three life changing orgasms.

“Come here.” She said, pulling the cover aside and moving over, so he could climb in beside her, which he did. She took his arm and draped it around her shoulders and then pulled herself into his side. Nuzzling at his neck and ear, she whispered. “That was perfect.”

He turned his face and that expression of awe was back in his gaze. But she didn’t want to think about that right now, she just kissed him deeply again. Then she laid down half atop of him and fell asleep.


	3. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust Emma to turn happy things around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsy. First they meet again, heart feeelings and then it all goes to shit in an instant.   
> I literally have no idea, whether there is something like a PhD approval presentation or something like that, I just wanted to let these two lovebirds meet again.

She woke up, sun shining into her face. It was warm and blissful. She came slowly to her senses and remembered the last evening. His arm was behind her, she could see his hand, holding hers and feel his presence at her back. She smiled. It wasn’t a dream after all.

She turned around and found him on his back, still in light slumber. She kissed his cheek, waking him up. He opened his eyes and looked at her, still all hazy. His hair was a mess and with a hoarse voice he formed a grin and said: “Good morning.”

“Good morning, to you, Sunshine.” She answered happily and gave him another peck on the cheek. He turned his head and lifted it up, coming closer to her lips for a full-on deep kiss, she was sure. And she wanted that kiss. She tilted her head lightly. Almost brushing their lips, Lucy’s view fell on the clock at the nightstand.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed and bolted out of the bed, pulling one of the sheets up with her and wrapped it around her body.

He looked at her confused and was about to say something, while Lucy started rummaging in the hotel room. Then she threw his pants and socks at him.

“You need to get dressed. I need to get ready.”

“What, uh?”  
“I am so sorry! But I really gotta get going, I have like half and hour, before I have to be at the Convention Centre. Please, …” She looked at him dumbfounded. _Please, who?_ She didn’t even know his name. Really?! They had just spent a wonderful night together, he had made her come more and better than any other lover before, and she didn’t even know his name?

She went over the details from last night. They never introduced themselves. They were so fast so strongly engaged in the discussion, it never came to the name exchange. And in front of the hotel, where they were supposed to part, it didn’t really occur to her either, because she was busy devouring his mouth instead of finding out his name. And then, well there were other priorities to take care of. And now she stood in front of him, not even knowing his name.

As if on cue, his mouth turned into a sassy smirk and he extended his hand to her. “Garcia.” He introduced himself.

With a shy grin she took the handshake. “My name is Lucy.”

“It is a real pleasure to meet you, Lucy.” He winked at her with a charming winning smile and she couldn’t resist but giggle, before returning to reality.

“I am so sorry, Garcia, really. I just need to get ready; I have a very important appointment. It was a lovely night, but really, please, could you just…” She trailed off.

He grinned and got out of bed, put his pants on. “Indeed, it was lovely, meeting you, Lucy. Maybe we could continue this acquaintance over a nice dinner tonight.”

“Maybe.” She could sort it out later. Maybe she could take another day in New York, postpone her flight and just enjoy another nice evening with this handsome stranger. “Just leave your information at the reception below, then I can call you after the meeting. But I really, really have to get ready now.”

With the promise of her calling him, he grabbed his shirt from the floor, put on his shoes. “Very well, then I will extricate myself from your personal space, now, leave you to it.” And with a slight mocking bow, he ventured out the door.

 _That man_ , she smiled after him for a moment, before falling back into panic mode of getting ready.

Somehow, she managed everything on time. In fact, she even had to wait 15 more minutes, because apparently one of the commission members were late themselves. This new, last replacement, Professor Flynn, obviously didn’t have any feeling for how important this was to her and how nervous he made her by delaying the whole process. She already didn’t like him, no matter if he was this sweet old guy or a snob or whatever, she surely wouldn’t like him and never wanted to see him after this hour was over. 

And that’s how she, Lucy Preston, stood there in front of the door, waiting nervously for her time to come and shine.

She could do this, she would become a doctor, once and for all, she was getting her PhD, pronto. With this thought, she walked to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down. She looked up and mustered the faces of the commission, one by one. And then, she saw _him._ She looked into his eyes, those amazing eyes. Deep with green and she could lose herself in them… and then, he smiled at her.

After stepping out of her room, Lucy’s room, he couldn’t resist but walk downstairs with an unusual swag in his step. That amazing, intelligent, fierce woman, had bewitched him in just one night. And it wasn’t only their extracurricular activity. No, from the moment, he spotted her in the pub, smiling at her drink about something she thought, she had lurked his interest. And upon talking to her, he discovered, he could listen to her forever, if she asked him to, and he would. He had left his full name, phone number and a reservation information for a restaurant with the clerk. And then he had rushed back to his hotel, to get ready for his commission meeting at 9.00 am.

Obviously, he ran late. He just hoped, the PhD applicant wouldn’t get too nervous, he felt awfully sorry. But at the same time, he couldn’t rid himself of the happy grin, plastered on his face. And his thoughts ever so often went back to Lucy. Beautiful, amazing Lucy. Eyes as shining and bright as the mind behind them, a smile so wonderful and warm, he was sure she could be an angel.

He apologized to his colleagues for being late, they were still preparing their own material and no one really took notice. He knew them from some conferences he had attended in the US. Professor Christopher was a stern and strict, yet loving lady. He respected her expertise and sometimes felt she treated him like his mother did. But he would never admit that out loud.

The other two were your typical old elite Professors, coming from riches and born for academics and snobby treatment, yet very good and successful within their field.

And then, of course, there was Emma. Emma Whitmore, an attractive woman, he had to admit. She had red hair, stunning green eyes, but also a stare, cold and appraising, he never wanted to be at the receiving end of that murderous glare.

But as it happens, he wasn’t so far. She sat down beside him and greeted him friendly with a mocking remark about his late appearance. He wasn’t always sure, but sometimes he thought she tried to flirt with him. And although she might have been attractive for other men, there was just something about her, that he couldn’t quite place. It always let him be more careful and reserved, when she was around.

She engaged him in a friendly chat and batted her eyelashes at him, but honestly, he couldn’t care less. Not after he just woke up 45 minutes ago, beside a wonderful woman. And then, it was time for the applicant to enter his or her Spanish Inquisition. And she did.

He eyed her, the moment she entered the room and had to hide his surprise upon seeing her again so soon. He couldn’t avert his gaze and didn’t even realize how Emma was observing his obvious reaction and in turn hers.

Lucy looked radiant and that smile she returned upon seeing him, let his stomach flutter.

After a short introduction, her presentation went astonishing. Not that he had expected any less, but still, after finding her point, she was on fire. And she went through her presentation with so much confidence, she was radiant and captured everyone in the room.

The question and answering session went very well. Except when it came to Professor Whitmore. As if starting her very own witch trial, she tried to roast Lucy with everything she could throw at her at that moment. And Lucy did her best to answer, but the questioning from Emma just went further and further, until the time was finally up. And Flynn was glad, that it was, for Lucy’s sake and for their own, as it seemed totally unnecessary. Although, he might have been biased, he was pretty sure, to never have heard of such an intense and unfair questioning session before.

Now it was time for their individual feedback. Five votes, each of them individually, would approve or deny Lucy Preston her PhD status. She had to wait outside, as the vote was anonymous.

The first one to speak up, of course, was Emma. She made it absolutely clear, that she was against approving a PhD candidate, who obviously didn’t know what she was talking about.

Flynn, wasn’t sure he heard right. Taking a side on behalf of Lucy’s approval and feeling relieved when Professor Christopher backed him up with the approval. Emma was unmasking her murder glare and directed it at Professor Wilkinson. To his and probably to Denise’s surprise, Wilkinson caved under Emma’s glare, also denying her PhD approval.

Flynn gritted his teeth. Lucy needed one more voice, right now, it was two against two and Emma’s stare was directed at the last one. Professor McNeaill, however, was oblivious to everything that had just happened. To be honest, Flynn wasn’t sure, he had even been awake to whole time of Lucy’s presentation, the guy was like a hundred years old and couldn’t care less about anything and everything.

He just yawned, lifted his hand and waved towards Flynn, like swatting a fly away. “T’was a good presentation.” He mumbled slowly.

And that was it. Three out of five votes, Lucy had PhD approval, and if you asked Flynn, she had more than deserved it. He smiled, he felt happy for her. He looked forward to see her again tonight, celebrate with her, talk to her, maybe even spend the night with her, again.

She was sitting in the hall of the Convention Centre with a bunch of other applicants, each of them probably as nervous as she was, awaiting their approval or in some cases denial of the PhD.

However, nerve wrecking, she was also nervous to see him again, Garcia. Or rather Professor Flynn, how she had just found out. She smiled. It all made sense now, why he could keep up with her and the topics they had discussed yesterday. And he genuinely seemed surprised to see her again, when she entered the room. Surprised, but also pleasantly so. At that thought, her stomach began to flutter and she couldn’t keep the smile of her face. She would postpone her flight, she would have dinner with him tonight and she would celebrate with him, maybe even let him take care of her afterwards, again.

She looked up and saw him walking towards her, with a wide grin on his face. This reaction could surely only mean, that she actually got her PhD approved. And she stood up.

Reaching her, he took both her hands in his. “On behalf of the Approval Board, allow me to congratulate on your new title, Dr. Lucy Preston.”

She couldn’t drown her delight and squeaked, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tight. He just chuckled and somehow awkwardly patted her head. She pulled back and couldn’t stop smiling at him.

He cleared his throat, but went on smiling, when he said: “So, would you give me the honor of accompanying you to dinner tonight? For a little celebration of your very earned approval, Dr. Preston?”

“Of course! I would be more than delighted, and am looking forward to your company, Professor Flynn.” She enunciated his title and last name with an even wider grin.

He chuckled again, started slowly and then fell into a little rambling. “Perfect! I left the name and address of the place at your concierge desk in the hotel. I really would like to get to know you better, Lucy. I mean, that is if you would like that as well. And the place tonight, it’s just a small restaurant, but very nice in Little Italy, they have really authentic Ital-“ That’s when he was rudely interrupted.

“Flynn!” He turned around and faced Emma striding in their direction. “I am terribly sorry to interrupt.” She said way too sweetly for Lucy’s taste. “I just thought, we could have a little more of a chat, before you run off again on me and I have to wait until the next time, you get away from home.” And with that she winked suggestively at him, batting her long eyelashes.

“Uh, sure.” He said, eyebrows raised in a puzzled manor. She turned him around by his shoulder, absolutely ignoring Lucy. Lucy couldn’t care less, she had passed and hopefully would never have to see this godawful person again. Or maybe in a couple of years, when she made tenure, she could try and roast her, like Professor Whitmore did to her today. But other than that, she was going out with Garcia Flynn tonight, and it was the best day of her entire life so far.

Then she overheard the conversation between him and Emma Whitmore. And her whole world turned around in an instant.

“What can I do for you Emma?” Flynn asked politely, giving Lucy an apologetic look over his shoulder.

“Oh, don’t be so polite, Flynn, we know each other better than that.” She swatted him slightly and then continued. “I was just wondering how your beloved is doing these days. And did you bring your daughter with you? How old is she now exactly? I remember her growing fast. I mean you gotta take care of the most important women in your life, right?!”

“I, uh, I guess. Yeah.” Flynn answered, really confused at Emma’s strange behavior. “My daughter just turned 7 last week.”

“Oh 7, wonderful age. Well, it was good seeing you.” She curled her finger at him and he, clueless what was going on, leaned down a bit. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered quite loudly. “So, why don’t you just give me a call, next time you can get out of home… and the two of us can properly catch up?” With that she gave him a peck on his cheek and pulled back.

“Well, gotta go, it’s always good seeing you, Flynn!” She said suggestively and waved arrogantly while turning away with a sugar- coated smile on her face.

For a moment Flynn just stood there, trying to make sense out of Emma’s strange behavior and her rudeness towards Lucy, then he turned around.

_He had a kid? A daughter? He didn’t even deny it. So, he obviously had a wife as well! Of course, Lucy, how could you be so blind? A man like THAT?!! Of course, he was married and of the market. But really, taking his time away from home, to pick up women in bars and cheating on his wife? How could he, he had a daughter for Heaven’s sake. And the way, Emma had suggested, She wasn’t his only cheating experience. Gosh, how could she be so blind?_

She was staring at him, mouth still agape, but the rage of all women ever to be cheated on, raging up inside of her. And then the monster broke out, released and showing its ugly head, when she started screaming at him.

“You son of a bitch! How dare you? How dare you, using me to cheat on your wife and daughter? You have a family, how could you ever do that to them? And Emma Whitmore? Really, fucking me or other clueless women isn’t enough for you, but also fucking _her_?”

She was raging fire in her eyes, fierce and if her rage wasn’t directed at him, he would find her even more beautiful. But right now, he had absolutely no clue, what was going on or why she was accusing him of cheating.

“Lucy, I’m not cheating on anyone. I- “

“Yeah, try selling that lie to someone else. How could you do this? I really thought we formed a connection, I really started to like you! But seriously? You just use women like that, don’t you? Gosh, I can’t believe I fell for your charade.”

She glared at him fiercely. He opened his mouth again to say something, but she just wouldn’t have it. Before he said a word, she lifted her hand and slapped him harshly on his face. There was a loud smack sound, that carried through the hall of the Convention Centre and a lot of faces turned their way.

He looked gob smacked, her hand leaving a red mark on his cheek.

“I wish I had never met you!” And with those last words, she turned around and stomped of. With a slapped puppy eye expression, he looked after her, his brain still trying to comprehend what just happened to him. Needless to say, that she didn’t stay another night in New York, but returned to Palo Alto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of blabla, the way of how they will end up meeting again, background stuff- to maybe be able to continue this story at some point.

A few weeks after the commission meeting, she received her official letter of approval. Although the votes were anonymously, it was marked down she only achieved 3 out of 5 positive votes. _As if cheating on his wife and playing with her feelings and lying to her wasn’t enough_ , she thought. He also had the guts to downvote her approval. _He was probably laughing about her with Professor Whitmore all night long, after she was gone_. _How could she have been so stupid to fall for him in the first place? She had to admit it only started out as a nice conversation but over the few hours they spent together, she really felt good with him. Gosh, Lucy! Keep yourself together, it was just one night, and the sex wasn’t even that good! … Okayyy it was really fantastic, amazing, best, life changing sex, but come on! He is a jerk and not worth thinking about any further!_

With that thought, she tried to forget him and just went on with her life over the next eight years. But whoever she got to know, whoever she spent nights with, was discussing and laughing with, thoughts about Garcia Flynn never seemed to vanish. It’s not like she had that many partners, she was still surprised she even ended up in bed with Flynn on their first and only night. She had never done something like that before and never after.

The months went by and with her new PhD title, she engaged in some research projects, wrote some books and finally ended up at Stanford. Her mother was the one who had built the History Department after all and when she got sick, Lucy felt that taking over her legacy was kind of her duty. Amy tried to talk her out of it and she almost succeeded. But shortly before her mother died, she made Lucy promise to become the next Preston in line at Stanford, going for tenure and all. And Lucy couldn’t deny her last wish.

That’s also how she ended up seeing Flynn every now and then. Lecturer’s attended some conferences with colleagues and overseas specialists and the whole history community was gathered together. The first time, she saw him again at a conference in Washington. It was shortly after her mother passed and she hadn’t even bothered to look up the speakers.

Her eyes went wide in shock, when he came up on stage and delivered a more than captivating presentation on some European historic event. To her shame she couldn’t recall what event he was talking about. She had just sat there and stared at him. She wasn’t sure, she might have even drooled on her flyer at some point. He was gorgeous. Suit pants and dress shirt, but no tie or jacket, casual and yet business like he had delivered. And he was stunning, catching the audience with a dry sense of humor.

Later on, she tried to hide from him, but somehow, he must have seen her anyway. He came over after getting rid of some other Professors who wanted to talk to him about his just delivered speech. He reached her in the corner.

“Lucy, it is so good to see you! If you don’t mind, I would really like to talk to you.” He had a pleading tone and she almost gave in. But then she remembered what he had done, and the rage took over again.

“Talk to me? Really? You’ve got to be kiddin’ me.”

He opened his mouth again, looking like a lost puppy, but before he could form any words, she continued.

“I meant, what I said before. I don’t want to ever talk to you again. Just… just leave me alone, please!” It was hard to say it, when she didn’t mean it. But she could not oversee the fact of his marriage and her betrayal. She almost caved, when he looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

But then he wiped the hurt away and an unreadable expression appeared, like the one he had while giving his speech. He nodded to her once, almost like a bow. As if telling her, that he would respect her wishes and then turned around and left.

That was the last time, she actually spoke to him. They saw each other on several more occasions, but he never approached her again. Always tried to avoid looking at her in fact. Although, she was sure, she caught him glancing at her once in a while, when he thought she wasn’t looking. It was maddening, seeing him, being able to be close to him and yet they avoided each other as if they would burn in each other’s orbit.

And that’s how Garcia Flynn never truly left her thoughts. And although they came so close at times, they were still so far.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, now, eight years later, she still is at Stanford, teaching history and fighting for tenure. It’s not as bad as it sounds at first. She actually likes teaching, and many of her students kept coming back to her, even after graduation, stating that she was one of the best teachers they had ever had. There was that, certainly a nice compliment. And probably the only reason she put up with all the hilarious excuses from students why certain term papers were running late. It sounds like a joke, but “My dog ate the paper, right after printing” was probably the most common excuse, except for “My Computer crushed the night before hand-in and all my files are lost and I am so sorry Dr. Preston I forgot to make a backup copy”.

And besides her students, she had some great colleagues. Well, most of them were great. Prof. Christopher was the head of the faculty and had welcomed her warmly. She also knew Carol Preston and could imagine how difficult it was growing up with her. Denise, Lucy was on first name bases with her, welcomed her warmly, not only at the faculty but also into her home. Since Carol had died, she became something like a surrogate mother for Lucy. And since Amy was often busy and traveling the world with her Podcasts and ‘investigative journalism’ (at least that’s what Amy liked to call it), Lucy was always welcome to spend Thanksgiving or any other day she wanted to with Denise and her loving wife Michelle and their two teenagers.

Then there is Jiya, she is kind of her best friend, although closer to Amy in age. Maybe that’s why it feels so good having her around, because she reminds her of her sister. Jiya is brilliant. She studied abroad, basically _everywhere_. Recently got her PhD in something something computer science and works at Stanford for two years already. She has a big project that Lucy only half understands, but is always happy to help. That’s how the two of them met, Jiya is programming some algorithm to predict the possible future. How she does it, Lucy isn’t really sure. Jiya is feeding historic events into her algorithm to calculate when and where and how history is repeating itself and which events or people’s actions will lead to these repeating cycles. That’s how Lucy can assist her, by pinpointing specific target points in history. And Jiya is just fun to be around in general.

But then of course there is also her personal Nemesis: Emma Whitmore. Lucy doesn’t know what she ever did to that woman, but that they hate each other was obvious. Almost like Tesla and Eddison, two great minds in the same subjects and yet instead of complimenting each other’s efforts, just hating the guts of one another. And Lucy had to admit, it was mutual by now. Lucy tries to avoid her like the plague. Unfortunately, there is only so much one can do in a small department like theirs. So, on every department or faculty meeting, they have to endure each other’s presence. And Emma is always staring daggers at her, it is really annoying.

And that’s her life right about now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flynn never really knew what hit him, when Dr. Lucy Preston waltzed into his life, but whatever it was, he just couldn’t seem to get her of his mind.

After whatever he had done to deserve to be hit in the face like that, he went back to Europe, England. He picked up his little girl from her best friend’s home, hugged her tighter than he had in years and took her to their temporary home.

He felt awful for his little girl. Since Lorena had died in a terrible car accident, it was only the two of them and as much as he wanted to stay home, his job demanded him to have to travel once in a while. Iris seemed okay with his absence though. She had found a good friend here in England and she was attending a private school.

He had to leave home, had to leave Zagreb. He couldn’t stand it there, after his beloved wife wasn’t there anymore. He just had to leave. And although it meant for Iris to leave her home as well, she adjusted rather quickly and seemed happy about the change. Maybe it wasn’t just him who had needed it. And she was still with him, he loved his little girl more than anything in the world.

She was seven now, somehow stronger and probably more empathetic than he would ever be. She was also smart for her age and _very_ perceptive. Maybe even more perceptive than he would have liked.

She immediately knew, something was making him sad, when he returned from the States 4 days after he left. But they never really talked about that stuff.

When she was about 13 years old, she was more or less acting like an adult. Smart, pretty and very independent already. He didn’t like it, but being a single parent and working, wasn’t always easy. Besides, he had to admit to himself, he lacked some of the emotional support he should have given her while growing up. Which is probably why she turned to her friends so much and particularly to Jessica.

Jessica was Iris’ best friend. She came from a wealthy family and the girls spent every minute they could together. Hanging out, talking about girl’s stuff and everything. One day however, Jessica’s parents decided to send their daughter to an elite private school, Boarding School to be exact, in the State of New York. Iris was crushed, her best friend would move to the other side of the world and she would lose her.

He did, what he could and a couple months later, he and his little girl moved to the States. Enrolling Iris in the same school like Jessica. And he quickly had to learn his little girl was not so little anymore. First, she just spent some nights in the school, they graciously allowed it. But after a couple of weeks she practically begged him to let her stay at school and treat it like a Boarding School instead of Day Care.

He felt sad, had he failed to give his little girl what she needed? He loved her more than anything in the world and would do anything for her. No matter what he would do, he had to acknowledge at some point, that his daughter needed more than he could give her. He worked long hours and maybe he just couldn’t be mother and father in one. She craved more. He had taught her a lot over the years, especially history and facts. She was so smart, his little girl. But she was better off and felt more comfortable in a Boarding School with her best friend. He understood, although it kind of crushed his heart. Iris was happy, so was he for her.

She barely came home over the last two years, now being 15 years old, she had more interesting things to do than hanging out with her old Dad.

That’s why he ended up taking the job offer from Stanford. Denise had come to him personally and recruited him, to move to the other side of the States. After making sure, Iris was okay with it, he moved again. And now he would start his new semester at Stanford, looking forward what the future might bring.


	5. And here we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is at Stanford, teaching, drinking coffee, the usual. And then her Boss, Denise is introducing their newest staff member. And immidiately assigning Lucy to work with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puuhhh I am so sorry, I feel like there is not much plot in this chapter, nor interaction, I swear it will get better within the next chapter. If you are still sticking around, thank you so much for all the patience and for somehow reading through this jumble of words.

He was on his orientation round with Denise giving him the Campus tour, when he discovered her name on one of the office doors. Dr. L. Preston. His heart stopped for an instant. Could it be? Could it really be that fate had led him back here? Maybe it had led him to her.

The past eight years he had tried to move on, forget about her, but how could you possibly forget someone like Lucy Preston? He couldn’t. He saw her on several conferences, which really didn’t help his try to get her of his mind. She looked more and more beautiful each time he saw her. She had made it clear though, she didn’t want anything from him, not even talk to him. And he never wanted to violate her wishes, which is why he kept his distance on purpose. Although, steeling a glance here and there.

And now, they would be working together. His heart started to hammer in his chest and there was a sudden flutter of nervousness and excitement alike in his stomach. And then a tightness closed his throat. She didn’t like him. She hated him. She didn’t want anything to do with him. How was he going to respect her wishes in a close working environment?

Lucy almost chocked on her coffee. Sputtering over her blouse with the hot liquid.

This was definitely not what she expected when the faculty meeting was announced. Maybe she should have read the memo.

Right there stood none other than _Garcia Flynn, ‘hashtag- lying- married- bastard’_ , being introduced as the new edition to the history department. And he even had the audacity to look smug with this absolutely annoying ‘know-it-all’-smirk.

The meeting came to an end quickly, as there was not much to be discussed for the upcoming semester. But for Lucy, this semester would clearly become a nightmare, of that she was sure.

Most of the faculty members and colleagues left the room pretty quick after the meeting. She however was trying to clean her blouse of the spilled coffee remains, this day could not have started any worse. Rubbing a napkin up and down, Lucy heard Denise speak up again.

“I am sure Lucy here will be happy to help you with sorting out the lecture plan we have. Right, Lucy?”

 _Oh, really now, Denise???_ Lucy spun around with a fake smile that turned more into a grimace. She stared at Denise, although all motherly and warm, she was still her boss. And saying no to a direct assignment from your boss, was still not how Lucy was raised. Damn her Mom for being all so obedient.

Flynn, standing behind Denise didn’t looked so pleased himself. He obviously didn’t want to work together with her, although his mark of protest was rather weak. “Oh, that really is not necessary, I am sure I can figure it out on my own. I don’t mean to bother-“

“Ah, nonsense Flynn. Lucy knows how it is in the beginning at a new faculty. And as I make all your schedules, I know she has some free periods at the same time when you do. Perfect match, so to say.” Denise smiled at both of them.

“If I might, I got some time in between. I would gladly take on our new recruit here.” Emma chimed in from the sidelines with a slick smile on her face and batting her eyelashes towards Flynn. “And we really don’t want to bother Lucy. I mean, if she is still struggling with her own course outline, we can hardly put more pressure on her.”

Lucy’s blood was boiling by now. Count on Emma to always interfere in situations she didn’t belong. As if she had it out specifically for Lucy. But this time she wouldn’t give in to Emma. She definitely didn’t want to be close to Flynn, but just to despise Emma, she would say yes anyway.

Lucy clenched her teeth. “No, no, absolutely no bother at all.” Again, she tried to smile and she was sure this time it turned out a little better. “We can discuss the plan in my office.” She directed at Flynn. Was it her imagination or did his eyes lit up, the moment she said she would do it instead of Emma?

After a couple of days, it turned out that helping Flynn to find his way around campus and schedules wasn’t so bad at all. He was a quick study, so to say and he kept it strictly business, not staying any minute longer in her presence than necessary. Sometimes he was so quick to disappear in the hallways, it astonished Lucy how a man his size could be so lethal among the students. But she wasn’t one to complain. After a while he found his way around just fine and she was rather glad to release him on his own. At least she should be glad, right? It’s not like spending time with him was much fun, but it hadn’t really bothered her either.

She went back to business as usual with teaching, avoiding her nemesis Emma whenever she had the chance and continued to work with Jiya. For two people who clearly had a similar schedule of free periods, Flynn was barely around in the teachers’ lounge, nor the Café or the student lounge, at least he was never around when she was. Was he avoiding her?

That’s how a couple of weeks just passed by and Lucy almost forgot that he was actually working in the same department. That is until another department meeting was held and Denise just had to assign her to another project.

“Lucy, you got along with Flynn quite good, as I recall?” Denise asked her out of the blue, while she was once again preparing her mug with the hot and steamy liquid that poured life into her veins.

“I… uh, sorry, what?” Lucy stopped stirring her coffee. “I want a new syllabus worked out for the next semesters to come. I know we usually stick to more or less the same topics, but our department is lacking some students. I think it would be a good opportunity to freshen up some courses and their contents.” She smiled brightly at Lucy. And she couldn’t say anything but agree with her boss.

“Yeah, it would be nice to maybe mix in some new topics and ‘freshen up’ the contents. Maybe even put in a section solely concentrating on important women in history who might have lagged their acknowledgement?”

“I knew I could count on you, great!. So, I will send Flynn by your office first thing tomorrow.”

“Flynn? Bu- but why?” She stammered. “Well, you know he has been teaching in some different locations, different systems and I think he has useful input. And with you knowing the system here, it is the most efficient way to work this out. Besides, I thought you two got along just fine?” Denise raised her eyebrow, questioningly scanning over Lucy.

“We get along, I think. I just… I just don’t think he likes working with me or thinks highly of me, so I’d rather not be in his way.” She suddenly had a flashback of her approval letter and was still certain he voted her presentation and therefore PhD down.

“Really? That’s strange. I’ve only ever heard him talking about you and your work in the highest tones. Honestly, sometimes it almost sounds as if he was in love with you.” She laughed at her own comment.

“I am sure you guys will work splendid together!” Lucy was too stunned to say anything to the determination in Denise’s voice. “Very well, that’s settled then.” She patted Lucy on her shoulder, smiled fondly and walked away. And here goes nothing.


	6. Lucy and McMoody/ McBroody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more time spent with Flynn, some nice Lucy and Jiya time and a somehow unexpected blind date set up for Lucy.

“Professor Flynn, I was wondering what will be on the midterm exam that’s coming soon.” Lucy heard a student asking Flynn in the lecture hall, while she was waiting outside. Thanks to Denise they were supposed to meet about now, but she had some errands to run and even though he would deserve to wait in front of her office without knowing, Lucy was still raised to be polite enough and tell him.

So, here she stood, waiting for the last student to leave the hall and let him know, while also listening curiously to the conversation.

“The past. What else could a history exam be about.” Flynn answered in a dry and calm tone. Lucy almost snorted a laugh and took a step forward. She would never talk to a student like that, but she sometimes wished she did.

After an “Oh, okay.” The student quickly left and ran by Lucy, who gave him a sympathetic smile. She entered and saw Flynn shoving his stuff in his bag while grimacing at his vibrating phone. _Wow, he seems to be in a foul mood._ As if that would make the time, they had to spend working together any better.

“Hey Flynn.” Lucy said while slowly walking towards the desk. He looked up and she clearly saw his annoyed expression before he quickly masked it to a neutral one. “Oh, hey Lucy, I was just about to come by your office, Denise told me to. Are we still on?”

“Yeah, sure. Just give me half an hour, I have an errand to run. I’ll be back soon.”

“Sure. Anything I could help you with?” He was asking her politely. “No, just… stuff.”

Looking at the smug smirk that formed on Flynn’s face, she had the Déjà vu from their first meeting and again she could kick herself for always losing her ability of being eloquent around him. Why was that? Why couldn’t she just show that bastard that he had no effect on her? _Because he does_ , her brain supplied unhelpfully.

####

Half an hour later she returned to her office to find Flynn in front of it, holding two coffee to go cups. He smiled at her. Her stomach began to flutter and she cursed herself for her own reaction to that truly bright smile of his.

Inside, he handed her one of the cups, took the chair in front of her desk and got his Laptop out. Straight to work it seemed.

To be honest, she was grateful for the coffee, but still didn’t want to show him any positive feelings. As if one cup of coffee could make up for lying to her. However, she was surprised, when she took a sip and it was exactly how she loved her coffee from the shop.

He looked up with that annoying smirk again. “You like the coffee?”

“How did you know, how I like my coffee?”

“It’s called stalking.” He smirked and winked at her. Lucy was taken aback by his joke… _it was a joke, right?_ She was also a little flattered that he would take the time to find out how she liked her coffee. Nevertheless, she made a mental note to find out where Flynn was spending his periods aside from teaching to make sure he wasn’t _actually_ stalking her. While taking her laptop out, she turned the coffee cup and took a double take. There was a name scribbled upon it, with a phone number and a ‘call me’ underneath it.

All the flutter disappeared in an instant _. Really? That bastard is also flirting with the barista now? Does he stop at nothing at all? Emma, the barista, who was next? His poor poor wife._

“Who’s Liza?” she asked sarcastically. “What?” He looked up with a confused expression.

“Oh come on! You serious?!”

“Lucy, I have no idea what you are talking about.” He tried saying as sincerely as he could.

She just wouldn’t take it anymore. “You know what? Let’s just finish this new project ASAP and then we are done. And please, stop calling me Lucy. We are in a working environment, let’s keep it professional.”

“Lucy, I…” She glared at him. If looks could kill, he certainly would be having a serious injury by now. His expression became somehow somber and almost sad. But a second later, he had this neutral mask on, that would drive her crazy, no emotion whatsoever visible. He cleared his throat.

“I… I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, Dr. Preston, I didn’t mean to.”

And that’s how they started working again on the new semester outline. They kept it absolute professional, obsoletely polite and there was a tension and an unease in the space between unspoken words that could be cut with a knife. But they were quite efficient with their syllabus.

####

Jiya was ruffling her hair over her computer and sighed in exasperation. “I swear, this project is driving me crazy!”

“At least you know what you are doing, for me all those numbers are just gibberish.” Lucy smiled at her friend and tried to lighten the mood. After this morning’s work with Flynn, she had a hard time to make Jiya smile though. She was lost in thought, musing about Flynn and his strange gentlemanly like behavior, the coffee he had brought her, the way he seemed to beam at her in the beginning and how his whole body was visibly shrinking into itself after she had declared to keep it professional. He had seen her naked, sure, but that was years ago. And that bastard still had the audacity to smirk all the time, while exactly knowing what he had done. _Bastard, lying, cheating bastard_!

“Earth to Lucy…” Jiya’s face appeared in her vision with her hand waving widely up and down.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Lucy asked confused.

Jiya just giggled. “Oh, well nothing really. Just wanted to know how your time with Flynn was, since you keep mumbling his name while zoning out.” Now Jiya was smirking and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Seems like he is keeping your thoughts occupied. I wonder what else he keeps occupied?”

“Jiya!” Lucy exclaimed in shock.

“What? Come on, it’s not like you haven’t noticed, that he is pretty _and_ hot, a little older, but still in good shape.” Jiya grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

“What?!” _He wasn’t that much older_ , her brain emphasized.

“Yeah, you know… like McSteamy.” Jiya mused, while Lucy kept staring at her without having a clue. “Although,” Jiya continued, “with that hair of his… he might be more of a McDreamy.”

“I have literally no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh Lucy, we really need to up your game in the TV reference department. I mean ‘McDreamy and McSteamy’? Come on, hot doctors, who are incredible at their jobs and have sex all the time?” Jiya raised her eyebrows at Lucy.

“Flynn could be our McSexy.” Jiya suggested happily.

“… more like McBroody or McMoody…” Lucy grumbled.

They looked at each other and started laughing at the same time. While still trying to catch their breath, the door to the lounge swung open and entering the stage was non other than Flynn himself. He had a grim expression on his face, while staring at his phone.

He looked up and saw the two women sitting together, still smiling brightly at their joke on his expense. Fortunately, he didn’t know that.

He strode in quickly, grabbed his jacket from the coat check and gruffly mumbled in their direction: “It’s late, you shouldn’t be here this late.” And something else unrecognizable to them and before one of them could answer the door swung shut behind him and he was gone.

“Aaaaalright! Definitely McMoody or McBroody today.” Jiya determined. And they both fell into a fit of laughter again.

####

Another week went by and Thanksgiving was nearing. Lucy and Flynn kept their communication to a minimum while working together.

One morning they were sitting as usual, Flynn in front of her desk in her office and concentrating on some papers of an old lecture. Lucy noticed his brows were knitted together like he was about to figure something out and was just about to connect the dots in his head before letting her know. _How did she ever come to read him so easily_?

Suddenly his phone rang and she jumped at the sudden loud interruption. He looked at the shining screen and his eyes went wide. He swore loudly under his breath in what she assumed was Croatian, it sounded really nice, even if she had no idea what he was saying. He jumped up, shoved all his stuff without looking into his bag, and fumbled with his phone.

“Sorry Lu… Dr. Preston. I really have to go now. I do apologize, really, it’s just…” He trailed off, clearing his throat he was half out the door before apologizing again and saying something about continuing after Thanksgiving. And just like that the door closed behind him.

Lucy was left behind a little dumbfounded, wondering what had him all riled up. But why should she even care, it’s not like she liked him or _LIKED_ him, _right?!_

Lucy continued working for a couple hours, when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. There was a young student at her door, looking at her name tag. Considering her more closely, she was way too young, more a teenager than a student really.

The teenager carefully opened the door and stuck her head in. Lucy smiled at her.

“Hello there, can I help you with something? Or are you looking for someone specific?” She thought the girl might have been the daughter of some staff member, since she appeared to be the same age as Mark and Olivia, Denise’s children.

“You’re Lucy Preston!” The girl blurted out in excitement.

“Yes, I am. But I am sure you weren’t looking for me.” Lucy continued in a friendly matter.

“No, not really.” The girl entered her office fully, encouraged by Lucy open and friendly attire.

“But I know who you are. You wrote these awesome books about Lincoln and Alice Paul!”

“Oh, well I am surprised someone your age read those books and actually enjoyed them. I am flattered.”

Obviously losing her shy demeanor the girl just started rambling on: “My Dad has all of your books, he is like the biggest fan ever. Honestly, he has read them several times each and talks about them all the time. Seriously, ALL THE TIME. It’s kind of annoying really.” Looking up to Lucy with wide eyes she continued: “I mean, not the books are annoying. More him talking about them. Your books are great.” She grinned. And somehow Lucy felt as if she had seen that grin before, she just couldn’t place on whom.

“Well thank you, that is really nice of you to say.” Lucy felt flattered, getting a compliment from a teenager on a history book was a really high praise. She really liked this somehow quirky, obviously smart and overexcited girl.

“So, your Dad works here then?”

“Yeah, yeah he does. I am sure he’s pretty excited, that you are actually so close by. I wonder why he hasn’t said anything about it though.” She mused a second.

“Hey you know what? You should come over for Thanksgiving!”

“Uhm, thank you for the invitation, but I don’t think that’s a really good id-“

“No, seriously! You should come! It’s just me and my Dad and it’s kind of boring. And Dad always says, whenever I want to invite a friend, that’s totally fine with him. So really, please, you should come over as a friend. That would be brilliant!”

“I am not sure your Dad meant that it was ok to invite an adult as your friend…”

“Oh, he’s pretty cool, trust me. And plus point, he loves your books… so in any case you have stuff to talk about. And I will be there and you could tell me all about the new book you are working on.” The girl was pouting by now and throwing those puppy dog eyes at Lucy.

“I really don’t think-“

“Pretty please?” The girl pouted even harder. “He’s working here, so you probably know him anyway from the hallways. Do you have any other plans for Thanksgiving?”

Lucy was stunned by the forwardness of this somehow endearing girl. But she had to admit to herself that it sounded fun and what else was she going to do? Hang out with Denise and Michelle, like every other year? Amy wasn’t going to be there, so there was just Denise and Michelle, since Jiya spend her time with her beloved Rufus and she really didn’t want to impose on their date night. Denise and Michelle always liked having her over, but Lucy felt a little off at times. After all it was their family celebration.

“No, I don’t really have plans yet-“

“Perfect! See, it’s like meant to be.” The girl smirked at her and again Lucy had this weird feeling of Déjà Vu.

“Dad is a really great cook and you have nothing to lose. I mean the least you get out of it is to talk about history, which you obviously like, hang out with me and I am obviously great and on top you get a free meal and you can leave whenever you feel like it. Oh and Dad has probably a nice bottle of wine and he really shouldn’t finish that one alone. You would help us both, really.”

Lucy considered her once more. “Well, okay then. Why not.” She smiled.

The girl held her hand out, Lucy shook it. “It’s a deal then!”

“Awesome!” The girl squealed in delight. “Let me just give you the address and it would be good to be there around 5pm.”

“Anything I can bring for Dinner or Drinks?”

“No, no, really, just your company!” The girl looked at her watch and panicked. “Shoot, I gotta go, Dad said I should be waiting in the car, while he just got his stuff… but you know the car can be really boring.” She rushed to the door, opened it and before leaving she looked back with a bright smile.

“I’m Iris by the way! It was really great meeting you, Dr. Lucy Preston.” She smiled even more brightly, “See you on Thanksgiving!”

And with that the girl, no Iris, was gone.

What had she done? Did Lucy just agree to go on a blind date that was set up by someone’s daughter? For Thanksgiving? Seriously Lucy, what’s wrong with you?  
But honestly what could be so wrong about it? Iris was right, there was free home cooked food, a nice bottle of wine and if the Dad was such a fan of her work, he couldn’t be that bad, right? And she could leave anytime she wanted or just talk to Iris a bit more, she appeared to be a bright kid and having an interest in history was something she felt obliged to encourage.

What could go wrong?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so long. There was a lot of work and I wasn't sure I should go on with this story anyway. But there was a comment that encouraged me to try and just write down, what was in my head. Well, thank you for reading, I just hope you like it, if not, that's totally fine as well :).


	7. Speak of the Devil and his Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is preparing for her blind date.   
> She discovers, that she really likes Iris and that she might have misinterpreted Flynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is an update, the blind date/ tahnksgiving dinner with Lucy and Flynn. I'm sorry there is no beta and it was getting pretty late, please excuse all the errors, they are totally all mine.   
> I am not sure, that this is what people are expecting, probably not.   
> There is no smut in this chapter, but it will probably follow in the next.

“… I should cancel!” Lucy said determined to her open laptop while standing in front of her closet in her panties and bra.

On the screen, Amy was taking a sip from her beer bottle, almost choking on it. “NO WAY! You are not cancelling this. Besides, you can’t.” She smirked at her sister.

“I can’t?” Lucy questioned confused.

“That’s right, you can not cancel this blind date.” She looked intensely at Lucy, at least as much as the distance and the screen would allow her to do so.

Lucy made a face. “But what if I don’t feel good? I mean seriously, Ames, I don’t even know who that guy is… what if he is a total psycho or something?”

“You said his daughter was nice. Would a total psycho have such a great kid?”

“…no…” Lucy mumbled.

“Duh! So, end of discussion, you are going! It’s rude to stay away without cancelling and come on, sis, you haven’t been laid in far too long. Just go for it.” She smiled way to brightly.

“Go for it? Are you serious? The man has a daughter!”

“See, so he at least should know the basics or he wouldn’t have a kid.” Amy sighed as her sister made another face. “Luce, come on, just bring the whisky as a present, enjoy the meal, talk to the girl and if you like the Dad… you know… just take it from there. Whatever happens happens, if you are only having a nice conversation, then that’s great, if you end up getting laid, even better. Just make sure to use a condom.” Amy shrugged nonchalantly and took another sip from her beer.

Lucy caved at her sister. She wasn’t wrong after all, she could have a nice conversation and Iris seemed great and she definitely wouldn’t mind a home cooked meal with it, why not.

“Fine. Fine! You’re right-“ “I usually am.” Amy intercepted with another mischievous smirk. “Arrrgghh just shut up, brat.” Lucy playfully flipped her off and grinned at her. “Ok, let’s see, smarty pants, if you are always right, I am sure you can help me find an outfit for tonight.”

#####

She was pretty nervous while pulling her car into the drive way of the address Iris had given her. But it was a nice house, really nice, it looked like a home somehow. The lawn and front porch could use some work, but she could imagine it would make quite a cozy appearance.

Lucy parked, adjusted her lipstick with a final glance in her rearview mirror and got out. From the backseat she got the bottle of Whisky and a trilogy pack of books for Iris.

When she reached the door, she could see a warm light coming through the side window and some chatter from the inside she couldn’t make out. Taking a deep breath she reached for the bell- when the door flew open to the inside.

Startled, she jumped a little and stared at a bare chest right in front of her. The chest was very close to her face when it stopped abruptly froze in place.

Lucy casted her gaze downward, making out anthracite coal suit pants, with a black leather belt and silver buckle holding them up. His hand was holding a garbage bag and the other was at the doorframe. Her gaze wandered higher, over the slight shapes of a six pack that was there, just not absolutely visible, but definitely nicely formed muscles. To the sides the man was wearing a burgundy dress shirt that he hadn’t buttoned yet. Which was her luck.

Coming out of her staring, she realized she should probably introduce herself while making eye contact and stop staring at his bare skin.

She directed her gaze further upwards and further and further. Until she met his beautiful green eyes. Eyes like the ocean that she could get lost in for forever. She knew these eyes, as wonderful as they were, she was staring into the surprised and gaping face of Garcia Flynn.

“Oh” was everything she could muster while she let go of the bottle she was holding.

With hawk like reflexes Flynn was down on one knee, his hand catching the bottle before it could shatter into a thousand pieces on the front porch.

“Wouldn’t want that to go to waste, now would we?” he smirked at her under his eyelashes.

“I should go.” Was the only thought she could form and make come out of her mouth.

“Lucy…” his voice was deep and raw and she hadn’t moved yet. Then there was another voice from the inside, a far more jovial one: “Lucy!” Iris ran towards the door, pushed her Dad aside and tucked Lucy inside, while leaving Flynn on one knee, with one hand clutching his garbage bag and the other holding a bottle of whisky and a brain that was short circuited by seeing Lucy Preston standing in front of him. That’s not the holiday he was expecting. But he wasn’t complaining at all.

_Gosh! What had she been thinking_? Going on a blind date just wasn’t like her at all. And now for the worst, it was Flynn! Flynn, of all people! Could she leave and save some of her dignity? Like right now?

But she was pulled out of her reverie by non-other than Iris, Flynn’s daughter _apparently_. Iris was tucking her into the living room. And Lucy followed hesitantly. Was she about to meet poor Mrs. Flynn? How would she react to meeting the woman she had been silently pitying over the last eight years? Should she tell her? Tell her that she, Lucy Preston, had shamelessly ravaged her husband all those years ago? Was there any excuse she could offer besides her not-knowing? Probably not. Lucy basically braced herself to be thrown out of the house within the next few minutes.

To her surprise, the living room was empty. She peeked her head in the direction of the half open kitchen. Also empty, although there was a delicious smell spreading throughout the entire living area, originating from the kitchen.

“I’m sooo glad you came!” Iris beamed at her, but not entirely with a mischievous glint of a typical teenage smirk on her face. That smirk… now she knew, why it seemed so familiar before, it was so utterly and without doubt Flynn’s.

“I brought you something. Here.” Lucy handed her the pack of books, wrapped in some paper from the bookstore.

Flynn was reentering, witnessing the exchange of the gift. His burgundy shirt now buttoned and tucked neatly within his pants, belt now visible. He saw Iris’ eyes immediately brighten and couldn’t smother a smile while watching his daughter. As adolescent she might act at times, she was still a child, so easily to make happy with a present and oh so curious when it came to it.

While Iris was busying herself with unpacking, Lucy unbuttoned her coat.

“Daaaad! Her coat.” Iris scolded her father into motion with a soft nod of her head, before focusing back on unwrapping.

Flynn meanwhile was startled out of his staring but seemingly still without proper brain function.

“Yeah, sorry. Lu-“ He cleared his throat, “Sorry, Dr. Preston, may I take your coat, please?”

She raised her eyebrows at his formal approach. It’s not exactly what she had expected, while invading his privacy. However, she handed it over with a small thankful smile, meeting his eyes for a millisecond. _Should not have done that! Should not have done that_! His eyes were shining oh so bright with this adorable expression of surprised confusion on his face he looked mostly endearing and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

“Wow! These are great. Thank you, Lucy!” Iris hugged her quickly, then pulled back. “You look stunning, by the way.” She grinned at Lucy and then suddenly made way for the stairs. “Just gotta put these away.” She called down, already half way up.

“Don’t start reading just yet, Dinner is ready in 20!” Flynn called up, rolling his eyes in an amused way.

Then he turned back to Lucy. “Sorry, she is… she loves books, always has. She would probably forget about dinner at all when you leave her alone with those.” He smiled endearing at the ceiling. Lucy assumed he smiled roughly at the place where Iris’ room might have been upstairs.

“There are worse habits for a teenager than reading.” She offered him.

“Oh, yeah. Believe me, I’m glad she is like her mother when it comes to teenage habits and not like me or she would be in a lot more trouble than she is now.”

Should she ask about Iris’ mother? Now that he has spoken of her? But her train of thought was interrupted, when he showed her into the kitchen, with the excuse of finishing the food and also offering her a glass of wine.

Having the bottle in hand, an alarm went off and he handed it quickly to her. “Would you mind, opener’s in the first drawer. Just have to make sure nothing burns here…” he trailed off while tending to the oven.

She opened the bottle and spied two glasses way up in the cupboard. Stretching she almost reached the first one, just a little bit more… then she suddenly felt a warm hand on the small of her back and she unconsciously leaned into it. She turned her head to spy Flynn, standing closely behind her, one arm outstretched to reach for the glasses while smiling at her. The smell of his aftershave reached her and all her tension drained, while sensing the warmth of his body so close to her own.

“Not for smaller people, I admit, but Iris, thank goodness, doesn’t drink yet, we never really use the wine glasses.” He explained with a nervous grin.

Lucy just nodded. And he poured wine into both glasses.

He raised his glass as if to toast. “Dr. Preston, you were definitely not what I was expecting tonight, when Iris informed me, she invited a friend over for dinner.”

“I can go, if it is any inconvenience.” She offered already placing the glass back on the counter.

“No! No, no… that’s not what I meant. I just expected someone younger…”

Lucy rose her brows at that, she was amused but smothered her smile. And he seemed to realize what he had just stammered. Shock washed over his face and he was now fumbling with the glass in his fingers.

“I mean, that I expected to have the company of two teenage girls tonight, both giggling and playing with their phones while talking about the latest fashion or similar.”

He let out a breath. “This… having you here is…” he faltered again, “…you look… good.” He ended lamely and took a big sip of his wine. Offering her the bottle, “more wine?” he asked nervously, despite her glass still being full.

She felt confused. Somehow this usually most eloquent and intelligent smartass of a man seemed unable to form a proper sentence around her tonight. It was absolutely charming and endearing to witness his stammering. And while she knew what he tried to say, the urge to let him suffer through it, was just irresistible.

“I think I am as surprised as you are. But I guess, just call me Lucy for now, after all, I am penetrating your home.”

She knew he’d like to call her Lucy again, after all, he almost slipped every time when addressing her. And Iris was ok with Lucy being here, she had invited her after all. Did that mean, Flynn was on the market, did his wife separate?

“You can penetrate whatever you want!” he said jovially. She almost choked on her wine and snorted a laugh. His ears turned crimson red and he cleared his throat awkwardly looking for something change the topic.

Lucky for both of them, that’s when Iris returned and noticed the awkward silence in the kitchen. She looked confused but smiled at Lucy.

“I’ve heard about the Timeless books. They seem to be pretty good.” Iris stated, her eyes still shining.

“They are. Actually, did you know, that, although being a science fiction genre, the history parts of the story are very well researched?” Iris shook her head and Lucy continued. “I mean, there are some parts, that are obviously invented, like the time travel and the arch nemesis of the time travelers. But other than that, the author did some great research and found out about these tiny tidbits, that happened but are usually forgotten. So, if you read these books carefully, you can actually learn a lot about history by doing so.” She winked at Iris and Iris seemed to be more and more intrigued.

“Why don’t you girls settle at the table and I’ll be there shortly with dinner. That way, you can chat a little more and I can tend to the chicken.” Flynn suggested.

“’kay. Call if you need any help. Or let me know when you burn the chicken again, so I can call the pizza guy.” Iris smirked at him.

He grimaced at his daughter. “That was years ago and it only happened once!” He tried to defend himself. “I will never live that one down now, will I?”

“Definitely not!” She winked and gestured for Lucy to follow her.

“Well, why don’t you tell Lucy the reason you are grounded then?”

Lucy kind of enjoyed their father – daughter banter, it couldn’t be easy having Flynn as a father. But at the same time Iris gave back as good as she got, having obviously inherited all of her father’s snark and sass and maybe, _just maybe_ , his habit of easily offending people with snide remarks.

“So, why are you grounded?” Lucy questioned curiously.

“It wasn’t my fault. Really!” She made doe eyes at Lucy who could only chuckle and take another sip. The wine was really excellent. _Damn,_ he had good taste.

“Alright… maybe it was my fault. But not entirely.” Iris continued and all Lucy could do was smile. She really liked Flynn’s girl.

“Oh, do prey tell.” Lucy smiled openly at her.

“I swear, you sound like my Dad.” Iris rolled her eyes in a friendly way. Lucy, however was startled at that comment.

“Anyway… I was accused of cheating on the history test, but I wasn’t. I mean, you know my Dad, I basically grew up with more knowledge about history than they teach in university to their oh so smart becoming teachers.”

Lucy smothered her smile at that. “Well, you know, we actually teach them a lot. But I get your point.”

“But you all have areas you have thoroughly researched. And Dad has taught me every little detail about Lincoln and his assassination attempt and Booth and the Civil War area in general. I know this stuff by heart, since I was like 8 or so.” Iris spoke in earnest and while she was talking, she reminded Lucy a little more of Flynn. The girl tended to use her hands and gesticulated while doing so.

She continued: “I know the time schedule of that day and the Ford Theater and even what Booth exclaimed after he fired his weapon. And when the question came, I wrote an essay about it all.”

“That sounds reasonable. Why would they accuse you of cheating?” Lucy asked.

“Apparently, it was too detailed.” She grimaced. “I mean, I can’t change the fact, that I am smarter than my teacher in that aspect. So, yeah, they thought I copied it somewhere.”

“But that’s totally unfair. If it were all your word that you wrote yourself, they can check for plagiarism and shouldn’t be able to find it. That way proving, that you know all the details by heart. Have you told them, who your Dad is?” Lucy really felt for the girl, it was absolutely unfair. Only because she knew more details than her probably white-haired 60+ years white misogynistic teacher. Oh, that had Lucy infuriated indeed.

“Yeah, I told them who he was. But they still send me home early and Dad grounded me.” She let out an overdrawn sigh that could only be created by a teenager and pouted.

That was something Lucy had to think about. All the positive image that she had tried to build up about Flynn again, crumbled in this second. And thinking about the Devil, Flynn entered with a big plate of deliciously looking and smelling chicken.

He placed the bird down, and returned shortly with several side dishes. Lucy tried to put her thoughts and disappointment in Flynn for how he had not supported his daughter in school aside and concentrated on the food and her wine. Flynn refilled her glass, sat down with a smile, that changed into a raised brow when looking at Lucy. Her mood must’ve reflected on her face, so she quickly put on a smile for the sake of having a nice dinner. She could tell him later, what she thought about his actions.

“Do you two say grace?” Lucy asked before placing her hands in her lap.

“Not really.” It was Iris who answered first. “We haven’t been to church or anything since Mom died.” The girl stated casually.

However, Lucy was shocked at that revelation and her gaze wandered to Flynn. He was uncomfortably squirming in his chair.

“I am sorry… I didn’t know…” she said hesitantly. Flynn waved her off.

“Nothing to apologize for. But just because we haven’t said grace in a long while, doesn’t mean, we can say something now, if you would like that." He gave her a tender smile, eyes cast downward to his plate.

“Oh, no, thanks. My family never really was religious. You know, with my mother and with all the history lectures and how much influence extreme religion of any kind had on wars and rebellions and the suffering of millions of people all over the world… guess it never really came up.”

He looked at her then, having an expression of utter adoration in his face.

“Ok, let’s eat then, I’m starving.” Iris stated and started by pulling the plate of mashed potatoes towards her.

“Please,” said Flynn and gestured for Lucy to start, “Bon Appetit!”

The dinner was lovely. Nothing like she had expected but the food was utterly delicious. Iris hadn’t exaggerated when saying her Dad was a great cook. And the wine, it fit so perfectly to the whole meal, Flynn soon had to open up a second bottle to refill both their glasses. She was enjoying herself. She was enjoying the food. And she was enjoying the company. Although, she frowned a little at Iris.

Lucy noted, the girl had her cell phone under the table and after looking at it, she basically started stuffing her food into her mouth with lightspeed.

Apparently, she was not the only one to notice.

“Iris, stop stuffing your food in. Lucy might think I usually starve you in here.”

“’m not st’ffin’” Iris replied with a mouth so full of food she was barely understandable. “’m goin’ out, wi’s M’rk.”

Lucy smiled into her wine glass. That girl was truly something to behold.

“And stop talking with your mouth full. I haven’t raised you to feed like an animal.” Flynn chided. “What was that?”

Iris swallowed loudly and emptied her mouth. “I said, I am going out. Mark is on his way to pick me up.”

Flynn gaped at his daughter. “You’re grounded, you are not going out!” He said determined. “And who is Mark?”

“Come on Dad, please. You know as well as I do, I shouldn’t be grounded.” Her tone went from pleading to pouting with her lip. “Even Lucy agrees with me.” Iris stated.

Flynn looked shocked at Lucy. Oh dear, that’s not how she imagined confronting him, but well, here goes nothing.

She cleared her throat, “Well, I merely said, that I think it unfair to ground her because she was smarter than her teacher would like to acknowledge.”

“See!” Iris got up from her chair and kissed her father on his cheek before heading towards leaving for the night.

Flynn, stunned as he seemed, still managed to stop her verbally. “Who is Mark? How do you even know him? And! You know as well as I do, that that is not the reason you are grounded!”

“Mark”, she said simply, “Christopher”, she added annoyed when Flynn didn’t react. “You know, Michelle and Denise’s son, Mark. You’ve met him.”

Flynn only stared at her. “Yeah, I’ve met him. But how do you even know him? You’ve been here only a few days and you already have a new friend?”

“It’s called a Date, Dad.”

Flynn looked like something had smacked him in the face. “A date?”

“Yeah Dad, it’s what people do. You know, go out, get to know one another, talk, have fun… and then eventually kiss.” She grinned at him.

Flynn was totally flabbergasted. “You are not going out tonight. You are grounded because your actions got you sent home early from school, young lady.”

“You know as well as I do, that they deserved to be called dumb.” Iris defended herself.

“You asked your teacher and your principal if ‘they are naturally this dumb or had to put effort in it’” He made quotation marks in the air.

The banter went on. “’twas a valid question!” (Lucy had to admit to herself, that yes, it indeed was a valid question sometimes, but she was sure her comment wouldn’t help anyone right now.)

“Well, you also told them, and I quote, because the phone call from your principal was very vivid,” He made quotation marks again, “somewhere out there is a tree, who’s only purpose on earth is to replace the oxygen they’d waste. And to top it off, you told them to go and find that tree and apologize for their dumbness.”

“And I still think they should! Apologize to that tree, that is.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Flynn only huffed a grunt in protest.

By now Lucy really tried to hold in her laughter, but it got more and more challenging by the second.

Flynn obviously was lost. He just gaped at his daughter, his brain seemingly malfunctioning and absolutely helpless when dealing with his witty daughter. Lucy almost felt for him, almost.

Iris’s phone beeped and she looked at it before saying: “Ok, Mark’s there. And I’ll be sleeping over at the Christopher’s.” She put her phone back in her pocket, grabbed a backpack that was sitting on the couch and made her way back to Flynn, who was still unable to say something.

She went to kiss his cheek a second time. “Don’t worry Dad, I’m sharing the room with Olivia. And you know, Denise is there, so nothing to worry about. Mark is one of the good guys.” She smiled warmly at him and went around the table.

She gave Lucy a quick hug and whispered in her ear: “Sorry to leave so soon. Please make sure he doesn’t brood for the rest of the night. He listens to what you say.” And with that, the teenage daughter quickly ran out the door and was gone, leaving the dumbfounded Flynn and a surprised Lucy at the dining table.

When the door clicked shut, Lucy couldn’t hold back anymore and started laughing again. Maybe the wine was aiding her mood right now. She quickly sobered when Flynn looked at her intently, he wasn’t glaring but he was not smiling either.

“So… you grounded her for insulting her teacher?” She tried to lighten the mood a little by smiling tenderly at him. 

“No. I grounded her for insulting her teacher and the principal in a language they’d understand.” Flynn said dryly.

It took Lucy a moment to realize and understand his words. “What?”

“She knows better than that. I always told her, that when she is verbally affronting a superior, however right she may be in doing so, she should at least use a language said superior doesn’t understand.”

Lucy couldn’t keep it together at that and started right out laughing, again.

Flynn was highly confused at her reaction and knitted his brows together. “I mean it. She knows enough Croatian to properly insult anyone who has earned it. But ‘no’, she is as stubborn as a mule.”

“Wonder where she got that from.” Lucy giggled under her breath.

And just like that, she relaxed at being with him. Within the last hour she had learned so much about him and had to admit that her whole picture of him was wrong. He was not the cheating bastard, she claimed him to be for the past eight years. He was not a father wronging his daughter or being unsupportive. If you wanted to him to be something other than charming, it was maybe a little overprotective. But under the circumstances, it was totally endearing.

And just like that, she found herself looking at him with totally different eyes. And what she saw, she really liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this doesn't really have plot... I kind of just had to get it out of my head. And whoever is interested can always read it and if you are not or don't like it, that is totally fine as well. Just thought that getting my ideas out of my head is a nice way to relax and maybe there are even people who enjoy it.   
> Have a great start into the New Year!


	8. Nighttime Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are alone now. They have the whole night and house to them...  
> Better start with some dessert.

The door clicked shut and Lucy realized she was now alone with Flynn. In his house (which was very nice, but that was not the point). Alone with Flynn (who was becoming more gorgeous, more distinguished with age, if you’d asked her, _now that_! Was _definitely not_ the point).

It turned out, talking to him wasn’t bad. It felt like the first night they met. They fell into their discussions so easily, so relaxed. It was nice. More than nice.

After a while they moved from the table back to the kitchen and while he was cleaning up a little and putting the remnants of food into containers, she sat on the counter, sipping her wine, talking about Amy and all her adventures and how Iris was reminding her a bit of Amy, especially in the ‘take-no-shit’ attitude.

Occasionally she would stare at his really fine butt, when Flynn bowed down to place something in the fridge. The wine was helping their relaxed demeanor. 

So much so, that they ended up on the couch, with two bowls of ice cream as dessert. By now, Lucy was teasing Flynn about his obsession of her books, due to the fact that they were piled up on the side board, right there on display. And their backs looked pretty worn, so he must’ve read them a lot.

“You really seem to like my books.”

“They are excellent work. And the author… you should know the author of that book…” He pointed at her Lincoln book on top of the pile and grinned. “She’s very, VERY impressive.” He enunciated the second part.

Lucy flushed a little.

“Oh is that right?” She smiled seductively, at least she hoped she did. And crossed the space between them on the couch.

“So, why haven’t you given that impressive author some of your mint ice cream then?”

He was simply staring at her form, while she crawled towards him on the couch, coming closer and closer. “Uh, you said you didn’t want any?” He offered unsure.

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t try some of it at least.” She practically purred at him, being very, very close now.

She gripped his hand with his spoon and guided it to her mouth. Slowly licking the ice cream from his spoon. He could do nothing but just stare at her, mouth first agape. Then he closed it, swallowing hard and audible and then he licked his lips, nervously.

“You… uh, like my cream?”

Lucy snorted a laugh at that. She was sure from his facial expression he’d just noticed what had come out of his mouth. It was a mix of horror and shame and self-directed anger.

And damn, he felt like a fool at that. Why was his brain still not functioning properly? It’s not like he wasn’t able to speak the English language and it had worked just fine for the past four hours or more. They had been talking and discussing and time was flying, they hadn’t even noticed how late it was getting, because they were so easily involved in each other.

Oh, he was endearing. Especially, when he was like this, when his snark and eloquence failed him properly and he could barely stumble out a full sentence. 

They stared into each other’s eyes. And just like an invisible pull, he leaned forward and Lucy made to move onto his lap. And that’s when she slipped and was about to fall as ungraceful from the couch as it was even possible. After all, she was a klutz.

She mentally prepared for impact on the floor, when she was grabbed mid-waist and somehow turned and lifted up again. Flynn, with his hawk like reflexes had caught her again, but somehow slipped himself from the couch at that and landed (she is not sure how that happened, but it did) with a thud on his back. Lucy, who had been lifted up by him, had lost her balance, when he slipped and she landed on top of him. She was now basically straddling him.

And how she was straddling him. She could feel his muscles underneath her fingers on his torso. She could feel him taking shallow breaths and his thudding heart. She felt the soft fabric of his burgundy shirt. She also felt the cold metal of his belt buckle on her naked leg under her dress.

She lifted her head and locked eyes with him. He just stared at her, with visible admiration. And then he licked his lips again.

She was leaning in closer and felt him taking in a sharp breath. He pulled his head up a bit and their heads were so close together, she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

Suddenly, before their lips brushed, she pulled back.

_No!_ She couldn’t do this. No, it was _Flynn_. And although she knew now, that he obviously hadn’t cheated on his wife, she also knew he was practically flirting with everyone around them. Emma, the barista and the other week one of her single colleagues, Susan, was asking around about him and said she wouldn’t mind some regular good sex. The next morning, she saw said colleague coming out of his office. _No,_ she couldn’t fall for his charming side, not again. He was only going to hurt her, to shatter her heart once more.

Shatter her heart? _Oh no!_ He could only shatter her heart, because she had already given it to him.

She was shocked with her own realization and quickly got to her feet. He, confused as he was, leaned up on his elbows, while regarding her carefully.

“I should go!” Lucy exclaimed in what sounded like a little crisis of her inner feelings.

He was faster on his feet than she’d expected, following her to the door, where she put on her coat.

“Lucy…” His eyes were pleading, his tone oh so soft. “…you can’t go.”

“I’m sorry?!” Now, she was losing patience.

He flinched at that. “What I mean is, you shouldn’t, you can’t drive anymore. You’ve had too much wine, we both had.”

As much as she wanted him to be wrong, he was not.

“I can call you a cab or a Uber, if you’d like that.” He offered and then continued, “But that would leave your car for pick up.”

She stared at him, not comprehending, what he was saying with that.

“Stay.” He finally said. And the moment she wanted to protest, he continued. “There’s a guest room upstairs. And you can use Iris’ bathroom. I’m sure you’ll find everything you need, including a spare tooth brush. Please stay.” At that he opened his palms and his tone was somehow pleading, his eyes filled with hurt and his neutral mask far from being put onto his handsome features.

“Oh, ok.”

A small smile, maybe a flicker of hope in his eyes, and he was leading her upstairs. The guest room was nice and he gestured to the bathroom she could use. Towels were under the sink, same with the tooth brush and he was sure she would find make up remover pads in Iris’ stuff, she probably wouldn’t mind if Lucy borrowed some.

She closed her door and sat on the corner of the bed. Musing about her decisions that had let her to tonight and the tremendous fail of this date. Was it really a fail? Was it just because it was Flynn and she didn’t want it to fail, because she had probably given him her heart already years ago?

A soft knock on the door pulled her out of her musings.

“Yeah?”

Flynn entered hesitantly. He had a shirt in his hands and some toiletries.

“I’m afraid, I don’t own any female pajamas, but my shirt should be big enough for you to cover comfortably.”

Now it was her turn to clear her throat uncomfortably. “Thank you. That’s really… nice.” A small smile and then he retreated, leaving her to her thoughts.

#####

She was tossing and turning in bed for about two hours now, and sleep just wouldn’t come to her. The effects of the wine had almost worn off and the thirst kicked in. Thus, she decided to head downstairs for a glass of cool water.

Barefoot, with his shirt on, which conveniently covered her to over half her thigh, and only her panties, she tapered into the kitchen.

She found a glass in the first door she opened and went to the sink. Drinking she slowly turned and almost dropped her glass at the shock.

“Geeez!” She exclaimed while turning away again. There in the corner, stood non- other than Garcia Flynn in his white shirt and pajama pants, holding his own glass of water.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“For you not wanting to, you seem to do it quite often, you know.” Her tone was not exactly friendly.

“Lucy, whatever it was, I offended you with, I really am sorry. But honestly, as long as you don’t explain it to me, I don’t even know what it is, that has you upset for so long.”

“You really wanna do this, now?” She turned and glared at him. He looked innocently, yet somehow guilty.

“Fine.” She gritted out between her teeth.

“You are a bastard!” She started and then went on. He simply looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

“First, we meet at that bar. And honestly, I never do this, but I really liked you, like really liked you. And then, that night, for me, it was perfect, you were almost too perfect to believe it. But that perfection didn’t hold on now, did it? The next day, you just shattered my world. You and Emma voting again my PhD approval, almost stopping my academic career at that point and then openly flirting with Emma and the nights she obviously would like to spend with you, AGAIN.” She took a large breath, trying to calm herself.

He did not interrupt her, but simply let her continue.

“You had a daughter, a wonderful one that is and you never mentioned her. Instead, I have to hear from Emma. And further, that you obviously had a wife. To be fair, I did think, you were cheating on your wife back then, and it made me feel awful. But it turns out you weren’t and I must apologize to you for even insinuating, you would do such a horrific thing to your wife. For that, I am really sorry. Getting to know Iris a little, I am sure she must have been a wonderful and impressive woman, I don’t think you would ever do such a thing, not while also caring for Iris and her feelings.”

Another deep breath.

“But honestly, for eight years, there was not a single day I haven’t thought about you and I have gone over all your actions again and again and I just don’t get you. Why would you never explain anything to me? Why would you simply let me suffer and stay away from you, if you really liked me? And I tell you what, you really had me believe, that you cared. That one night, was enough for me to believe you, to trust you. And then, you just…” She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes now.

“Lucy…” He started, but she interrupted him.

“No! Stop. I finally understood, that you never cared for me after all. When you were introduced as the new staff member at Stanford, I witnessed, what I had known for a long time.”

“And what’s that?” came his snide remark. He obviously was unable to suppress his comments any further.

“You, being you. The womanizer all in all.” She concluded with a derogatory chuckle. “You were barely here, already had Emma basically on your heels. Flirting with the Barista, while getting coffee for me… did you have your fling with her later? Or what about Susan? I saw her coming out of your office, righting her skirt. Did the two of you have a nice ‘discussion’ on your desk or something?!”

He was flabbergasted and felt like something hard had punched him in his guts.

“Lucy, please. Listen to me.” She turned away to look out the kitchen window and to look away from his pleading eyes. She could see them clearly, even in the darkness, and she knew she was about to give in, when he was staring at her like that.

“I never, NEVER had anything going on with Emma.” Lucy snorted. “Lucy, you have to believe me. That woman gives me the creeps. Her cold eyes and manipulative behavior, it’s like she is going to stab you in the back, first chance she’d get.” He shivered at that thought.

“And for the rest, please Lucy, you have to listen to me. I never voted against you. I truly agreed with Denise that day, your work was utterly brilliant and that was not because I was biased. I didn’t know you were the applicant, before you entered the room. Please believe, when I say, that night, it meant as much to me, as it did to you. You… “ He hesitated, then took a step closer to her form, while she was hugging herself now.

“You… were the first… after my wife…” That made her shoulders sink. But she remained silent.

“I never thought I could feel again, have fun again, not like that. And believe me, when I say, I never do such things. But for some reason you enchanted me the moment I saw you smiling into your Martini. And then you just stunned me with the elaboration of your thoughts. The causality of climate change and crisis in the 17th century… Lucy, you just swept me of my feet then and there.”

Did she really? How is it that he still remembered those details?

“For the rest, I don’t really know what I am supposed to say here. Yes, I know the girl from the coffee shop, we talk once in a while, she is working on her thesis and I merely offered her some help, after I found the source that could help her with her work. And… what’s her name, Susan? I don’t even remember that.”

He let out a heavy sigh, voice dropping.

“Lucy, I really like you. You know about my obsession with your writing, that is because I miss you and somehow, someway, with the words written there, I feel closer to you.”

_Could it be? Could she have wronged him all these years over and over again? As far as she knew he had never lied to her, would he lie now? And if he was such a womanizer, wouldn’t Iris know by now? But his girl would never support that behavior,_ of that Lucy was sure _. And he knew the Christophers quite well… Denise had never said a bad word about him._

_‘That’s strange. I’ve only ever heard him talking about you and your work in the highest tones. Honestly, sometimes it almost sounds as if he was in love with you.’_

He was tentatively coming closer. Her doubts were crumbling to pieces and she was overwhelmed with everything he had just admitted.

His hand landed softly on her shoulder. And she heard him take a breath. “ _Loocy_ … I never meant to hurt you. I never intended to hurt you.”

“I know that now… it’s just… so much has happened.”

She closed her eyes briefly and let out her breath. She knew he was telling the truth. She slowly turned around and lifted her head, meeting his warm but unsure gaze.

He was searching her face for something, not sure if he would find it, his eyes locked on hers again. And she couldn’t avert hers, she got lost in those deep eyes of his and wished she could get lost in them forever.

His breathing was shallow now, his hand still on her shoulder, while staring at her intensely. His hand twitched and something raw in her snapped.

A lightning shot through her body and she knew what she wanted, here and now. Any other thought escaped her mind and her pure desire for the man in front of her was all that was left.

Flynn saw the moment something in her eyes snapped, but wasn’t exactly prepared for what followed in that instant.

Lucy slung her arms around his neck, pulled him down with all her might and crashed her lips to his. He was in shock from the quick movement and his whole body tensed and he froze for a moment. But before she could think of pulling back, his arms went around her, pressing her body flush against his and his lips moving against hers.

She wouldn’t stop, she wanted him, wanted to feel him and whatever consequences this might have, she couldn’t care less in this moment of pure lust and desire.

She only noticed he moved her backwards, when her back was pressed against the kitchen counter and before she could alert him to the uncomfortable counter top pressing into her back, she was already lifted to sit on it.

Her legs immediately went around Flynn’s hip, like a Koala she was hanging on his front while his hand went up her spine, to her neck and one hand disappeared in her hair. The other went back down, causing a shiver while he scratched over her spine.

They were kissing frantically and in pure need of each other. Lucy could feel his growing middle and another shiver of anticipation went through her body. _Gosh_ , how she wanted to feel him inside of her, rather sooner than later.

His hand slid up her thigh, slowly, fingers spanning as much skin as he could. When he reached the hem of the shirt she was wearing, she had the feeling of déjà vu, which made her moan into his mouth.

But before his fingers reached the destination, where she wanted them to be, he withdrew them quickly and with a fast motion he lifted her up again. She forced herself to separate her mouth from his tongue and kissed along his cheek to his ear.

“Garcia… I want you. I need you. Now.” She whispered and took his earlobe between her teeth.

He made a guttural groan and after having moved to the living room he sat her down on her feet in front of the sofa.

Before she could complain that he withdrew, he removed her shirt, well his shirt anyway, and his mouth was on hers again.

The next instant he grabbed her hips and turned her around with a harsh, yet not too harsh nudge. His erected cock was now pressing against her butt. She relished the feeling of his hands, fondling her breasts, while pressing and rubbing her butt against his cock.

His hands moved down again and slid into the front of her panties, finding her very wet folds. With one hand he supported her, holding her around her naked shoulders and torso, the other went to work farther down.

She moaned loudly, when he inserted a finger deeply into her and repeated that moan when a second followed suit. He pumped them in and out of her, thrusting harshly and his thumb rubbing over her clit.

“Garcia…” moan “…now…” moan “…take me…” moan and groan “… take me hard…”

He was not sure he completely comprehended what she just said but his body took over on instinct anyway. He withdrew his fingers from her folds. Instead of pushing them down, he ripped her panties off of her, leaving her absolutely bare.

He couldn’t fathom what was happening, but he pushed his pajama pants down, kicked them off. With his foot he nudged her legs apart while pushing her torso down, leaning her over the back of the couch, opening her up for him.

He aligned himself, pushed a finger to her center to ensure she was ready for him and _how she was_ ready. She was wet and waiting to be taken by him, here and now.

Without any further hesitation he navigated the head of his cock into her wet folds, making sure to align himself in the right angle. She moaned deeply at the contact and his head already spreading her a little.

Then he slammed into her with one swift thrust. She was so aroused and wet he sunk all of him deep inside of her, all at once.

Lucy felt the anticipation growing deep inside her, when she felt him enter her a little. But then she couldn’t suppress the scream of pleasure when he slammed into her hard, deep and fast. His size was spreading her nicely and she felt the sweet burn of his hard member in her.

He groaned loudly at the feeling of her warmth and tightness engulfing him. And he pressed his head to her neck, were he placed a kiss before he started to move again. His hands were gripping her hips tight, but she didn’t mind at all. She wanted to feel him, him fucking her, him taking her, all of her and giving all of him while doing so.

He withdrew and slammed back into her, again deep and hard and fast. And she groaned. He withdrew again, to slam back immediately, setting a faster and harder pace. His grip around her hips tightened to better navigate her body while he was taking her from behind. Merciless and strong with hard, deep thrusts of which she felt each sending a flutter to deep inside her core.

At once she couldn’t take it anymore, his thrusts were so intense, she snapped and her orgasm came over her like she was struck by lightning. She let out a combination of scream and groan and his name all at once, incomprehensible and closed her eyes while her body went limp over the back of the couch.

Hearing her making incomprehensible sounds because of him, because HE was driving her pleasure crazy, was more than he could take. He felt his own orgasm washing over him incontrollable. In a moment of minimal brain function, he pulled out abruptly and without any further ado, spilled himself on her backside. Years of pent-up emotion shooting out over the woman he had loved and admired for far too long.


	9. It's Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a shower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like there is no plot in here, just showering affection.

Coming back to himself took a while. But he was still standing behind her slack body over the couch. He witnessed the mess he made of her and on her and shame washed over him.

Due to lack of anything else, he picked up his discarded pants and slowly wiped his remnants from her back. Frightened he might have ruined everything when ravaging her like a horse, his brain was unable to form proper sentences.

But he felt responsible for this mess, so he picked her up, bridal style. Her arms went around his neck for support without any hesitation and she leaned her head against his chest with a contented smile, eyes closed.

He took her upstairs, his bedroom and carried her directly to his shower. When he set her down in front of it, she opened her eyes and looked surprised.

“Not taking me to bed?” Her voice was soft and he wanted to dwell in that for forever.

“No, I, uh… I thought, uh, this might be better. Better clean up a little.” He stammered totally embarrassed. She looked at him questioningly.

“We, uh, didn’t use a condom.” Her eyes went wide at that. But before she could say anything he stammered on. “I pulled out in time. I just… I know we shouldn’t have… protection is… I am sorry… I just… I shouldn’t have…” His gaze went down to the floor.

But she made him look at her again, when taking his face into her hands, an amused smirk on her face. “You know, it takes two to tango, right?!” She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

His brain was still in malfunction or again? Had it even stopped to malfunction, since he had opened his front door to almost run into her? 

She took his hand and pulled him into the shower with her, pulling him flush against her body. And he went willingly. Gosh, was there anything she could do where he would not follow her willingly?

The both of them sighed when the warm spray of water met naked skin. He was in front of her, skin to skin but it was awkward. His hands and arms were swinging up and down her side, her back, hovering, never touching.

“Lucy,” he finally found his voice and his courage to address the situation, “I’m sorry about what happened down there. I think you know by now, that I feel more than attracted to you and when you kissed me… I just…” he shrugged, looking down, trying to catch her eye. They were so close together.

“You’re beautiful.” He ended lamely.

“Then kiss me, again.” And so, he did. His lips pressing to hers tenderly, opening her mouth she invited his exploring tongue, giving back as much as he gave. His hands finally stopped hovering and ended massaging her scalp by kneading her wet her.

He pushed her backwards against the shower wall, water running over both their bodies. The kissing turned from slow and tender to being more heated, more harsh, needy even. He couldn’t stop kissing her, he would have stopped breathing if he could, just to never part from her lips again.

Her hands explored his upper body, brushing over his shoulders to his chest. Feeling his warm skin and his broad chest. He shivered when her hands ventured over his abs to very low on his hipbones where she stopped shortly.

Then she gripped around and squeezed his butt cheek, venturing lower and coming back to his thighs on his front, he shivered again under her touch. She enjoyed being in power here. This tall, strong man was all in her hands, she did that to him and he was absolutely powerless.

Slowly she slid up his inner thighs, brushed his balls and took his finest piece into both her hands. His cock was already half erect again and twitched a little when she made contact. Now she had him literally in the palm of her hands. And it felt great. _Well,_ Flynn felt great.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure while she was massaging his sensitive cock. She was driving him crazy with her touches and if she didn’t stop there was a chance of him ravaging her again. His need for Lucy was immeasurable. He could not, would not stop touching her, as long as she allowed it.

But her touch was maddening. He let out a long breath and tried to concentrate on her instead. But before he could open his eyes, he felt a different sensation around his big member. And _oh_ , it felt so good.

He led out a swear in what she assumed must have been his mother tongue. And opened his eyes in shock, when he felt the warm sensation around his cock.

What he saw, right there, took his breath away again. Lucy had crunched down, while he was trying to get his body under control. But now there was no way he could control himself. Her lips wrapped around his dick and her tongue began to play with his slit.

She looked gorgeous, dark brown eyes, dark hair wet from water and slightly flustered cheeks, that went hollow the moment she started to suck his member.

He swore again. And she gripped his hand and squeezed it tightly, while her head kept bobbing up and down his shaft. Sucking, licking, she didn’t let up. His cock grew and swelled harder, filling her mouth.

His other hand frantically swung around the shower until he found something to hold onto, trying to keep his balance, while Lucy worked him fully now.

He couldn’t keep his eyes open, his head fell back. Lucy was working his cock now mercilessly. She didn’t let up for a second. Moaning while doing so. Her moans made his balls swell and he felt the pressure growing in his deepest parts.

“Lucy-“ He whispered, trying to tell her she should stop that.

Oh she heard him alright, but she was not going to stop just yet. She wanted to make him come, wanted to relish the power she had over him. Make him lose control, again, as there was nothing more rewarding than seeing a man lose himself due to her doing. She has never had this feeling with a man before, but with Flynn, she wanted it more than anything else. He was hers for now, and she could do to him whatever she felt like, and he wouldn’t stop her.

“Loocy” He tried again, but not getting any further.

She increased her sucking and went up and down his shaft. Her tongue circled his head and came back to his slit, where she could taste something salty.

Not long, and he would be utterly lost. It was all in her hand now, make him come or abruptly stop. And he would not complain either way, she was sure of it. It was her choice, and hers alone, what she wanted to do to him and he would let her.

One last time she went down his shaft, took everything she could in and came up while tracing the way with her tongue up to his head. And then she released him with a pop of her mouth. Quickly grabbing his shaft with one hand, the other letting go of his and grabbing his balls.

That instant she squeezed his balls, he exploded. His cock twitched in her hands and the cum was shooting out of him over her naked torso. He let out a groan from deep inside, his pleasure more than visible on his face, while eyes still shut. His hand had tightened immensely around the faucet for keeping him up. And his knees wobbled.

Immensely satisfied that she was the reason for him losing his control she couldn’t suppress a smug grin. Oh, he was looking so beautiful all wrecked and wet.

She stood up, his cum started dripping down from her. Good thing they were in the shower then. She washed herself in the spray of water, rubbing her breast and waiting for him to come back to some sort of senses.

And finally, he did, opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was her smug face, with eyes shining at him and a grin to kill for.

He was sure, he must have looked utterly besotted in that instant, as he was overwhelmed with the emotion for that tiny brunette in front of him. And he couldn’t say a word. So, he didn’t speak, he just took her by the neck and pressed his lips to her, in another messy and needy kiss.

Coming back up for air, he inhaled deeply and locked his gaze on hers. Without speaking or breaking their locked eyes, she gave him the body wash and he understood. Without further ado, he nudged her to turn around again.

He enclosed her in his arms and pulled her to his chest. Stroking her wet her aside, he placed a tentative and long kiss to her revealed neck. His hands were massaging her breasts with the bodywash, cleaning her and arousing her at the same time.

While he continued to suckle her neck, his hands explored her front. He fondled her nipples, made them stiff and she let out a small moan.

His hands wandered lower to her belly, while covering her in foam. She shivered, and he was sure it wasn’t from cold, as they were still under the warm spray. She let out little sounds of contentment and moans while his hands were touching her skin all over.

When one of his hands ventured further down to her hip, she arched her back and her butt was pressing into his middle now. His cock, still sensible due to her former action, twitched to the touch and he couldn’t suppress a low moan of his own.

But now was not his moment, it was all about her. And he needed a little time anyway, _for fucks sake_ , he was not 25 anymore. A little break would do him good. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t continue to feel her.

His hands were now lower on her thighs, slowing coming upwards to her heated core and she arched a back even more. She wanted to feel his hands again, not only on her skin but more. She wanted him to touch her again, where she most desired his hands to be at the moment. His long fingers, so talented, she wanted those at her core.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered in her ear from behind, while his hands went right to her folds. The combination of his low voice, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and his hands between her folds made her almost come again, almost.

He slid a finger up and down the length of her folds and his thumb was now rubbing her clit. She now made little incomprehensible noises, little moans with needy grunting, while he kept on rubbing her little bundle of nerves.

With his unoccupied hand he turned her head back and leaned forward, so he could kiss her fully again. He pressed his lips softly to hers, opening up her mouth. While doing so, his fingers were circling her entrance farther down. The moment he slid his tongue into her mouth, two of his fingers entered her core. And she made a whimpering noise, shuddering under his touches, being glad to be pressed against him and held up by his other hand.

His tongue started playing with hers slowly and his fingers started plunging in and out at the same pace.

She had to turn her head away from his kiss, as his fingers were now pumping in and out of her in earnest, taking her higher and higher. She could feel the pressure building inside her core again. In and out, in and out. Then he turned his fingers, curled them up towards her belly. And _oooohhhh_ , he hit just the right spot.

Her incomprehensible noises turned to panting and whimpering and in between a loud moan escaped her. His fingers didn’t let up, he was moving them faster and harder, hitting in that same angle. In and out. His thumb found its way to her clit again and only the slight sensation of rubbing against his, was too much for her. Her insides exploded and she closed her eyes, while her knees wobbled. A pant and moan of pleasure and she came hard on his fingers.


End file.
